Sometimes a Wolf Gets a Second Chance
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Wolf Boss heads over to the Valley of Peace to ask for Po's forgiveness and a second chance. He accepts, but will everyone else accept his apology and give him another chance? Will he also forgive himself? Set after Kung Fu Panda 2. Enjoy!
1. Change Within Yourself

What up? I'm reaching a huge milestone here! This is my 200th fanfic! How awesome is that?

Anyways, this came out of my head sometime after seeing 'Kung Fu Panda 2' and after the whole summer of this idea in delay, I'm ready to post this fic. There are barely any Wolf Boss fics because he's one of my favorite new characters in KFP 2. So, I hope this might bring in more Wolf Boss fanfics in the future. This story is also dedicated to my friends; Joe 'Po' Navark, Tan-Tan Tanuki, LTspade and also a special dedication (don't be jealous) goes to vampie1031. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Sometimes a Wolf Gets a Second Chance<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Change Within Yourself

Hours had passed by since the defeat of Lord Shen in Gongmen City as Masters Storming Ox and Croc went around looking for survivors to see if they had made it through this ordeal. Sadly, none of the wolf army made it, but they did hear some whimpering and heavy breathing coming in from behind. They turned around and saw Wolf Boss' body floating toward the river.

"He's alive?" asked Croc, surprisedly.

"But how can this be?" asked Storming Ox.

Soon enough, they walked towards the river and both of them pulled him out of the water and into shore. They weren't sure if he was dead, but the Soothsayer went in and heard his heart beating slowly and said, "He's still alive."

"I thought for sure he was killed by Shen." Croc added.

"Had it not been for the Dragon Warrior, he still would've killed all of us."

They knew she was right about that because Shen would've killed every single person and the wolf army should've been killed as a result after the leader's death. Soothsayer heard the wolf groan in pain and thought that she might be able to heal him herself. She looked at him and saw the blades that were on his shoulder and senses that it didn't reach somewhere fatal and she told them, "Send him to my home."

Croc and Storming Ox looked at her like she was crazy and Storming Ox asked, "To your home? After what he did to our city?"

"Yes."

"What if he kills you?"

"I have my ways. What he must do now is realize that what he did was very wrong and that he should learn to change himself. But it is entirely up to him to make that effort."

It was a very big thing to think about, but they realized that the Soothsayer is much more wiser than ever. Storming Ox looked at her and said, "We will accept your request."

"He's in your hands as you say." Croc added.

She looked at the Wolf Boss and decided to carry him back to her home, hoping to heal him completely. When she got back in the house, she laid him down on the floor and carefully took Shen's blades out of his shoulder. A few amounts of blood came out of his shoulder and she quickly took off his top armor and quickly wrapped him with bandages on his shoulder to stop the bleeding and added some acupunctures on his body and his face to relieve any injuries he had. After that, she fixed him some medicine tea to sooth his injury.

Minutes later, Wolf Boss groaned painfully as he opened his good eye and found himself in an abandoned house. He soon discovers it's the same house where he took part in the Panda Village Massacre. He tries to escape, but Soothsayer already knew he was up.

"If I hadn't have come and rescued you, I would've left you back there on the dock to accept your fate." Soothsayer told him.

Wolf Boss didn't quite get what she said and asked, "My fate?"

"Yes, your fate."

He looks at himself and sees himself acupunctured and bandaged all over his body and then he asked, "How come I'm still alive?"

Soothsayer showed him Shen's blades and he quickly discovered that she removed them from his shoulder. To his shock, the Soothsayer saved his life. She then asked, "What does that tell you?"

"You...you saved my life?"

"Yes, I did. I did not think that you would already accept your fate."

He couldn't quite understand why she managed to do it and then, as he stood up, he feels no pain at all. Then he looks up and he recognized where he was standing in. He asked, "Am I in...?"

"Yes. You are in one house that still stood in that massacre you attempted to destroy a long time ago."

He then reminisces that night at the Panda Village where he took place in that massacre and it resulted into one panda using his garden tool to take him down which ends up with losing his eye. And he stood in that very same house that he almost wanted to destroy along with the Dragon Warrior's family. He walks out of the house and as he looks around, all the other houses were of course gone except for this abandonded house where remained there for 30 years.

"Have you any memories about what you attempted to do? That young panda you planned to kill grew up to be the Dragon Warrior." Soothsayer explained.

Wolf Boss couldn't believe what she said and then turned to her and asked, "The panda? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

Wolf Boss panted heavily at that and he looked at his hands and those memories of every single bad thing he did was all for Shen, but after finding out that he didn't care for his wolf pack when he wanted to kill the Dragon Warrior, he felt betrayed in a sense that no matter what he did, he did it for Shen but for his own purposes. Like his 'master' wanted everything for himself and less for others. He then walked towards the river, looked at his reflection and he sees images of all the savage things he did in the past with his pack and then went back to himself and noticed that he was a monster.

He lowered his head down and asked, "What have I become?"

"You have become a savage wolf who had a desire to make every innocent person's life miserable with Shen's commands. He never cared about your pack...nor anyone else. He only cared about himself."

"I always suspected that. It feels like I've been lied to, deceived and betrayed...by my own master. He used to do everything for me and my pack. Now I saw him for who he really is and i couldn't even save my pack in time."

"You died for them before they actually died for you...but you survived. You are the only wolf still standing."

The pack entered his mind and he didn't know whethere they were alive or were they dead. He looked back on her and asked, "My pack...did they make it?"

Soothsayer kept silent about it and she didn't want to tell him that they didn't make it. He sighed mournfully and asked, in a broken voice, "They're dead...aren't they?"

She nodded her head in sorrow and all he could do was just keep silent and just sat down on the ground, feeling an extreme amount of guilt, sorrow and deceit that he risked his life for his pack and then the rest of his army were killed and he was the only one alive. He lowered his head down because he didn't want the Soothsayer to see him cry, which he always considered weak.

"You might be able to change all of that if you can commit to the one thing you must be able to do...leave behind everything you were and move forward."

The wolf didn't bother to look at her, but he did hear what she was saying. He just wallowed around his own guilt and asked, tearfully, "How can I change after what I did?"

"You've already acknowledged what you have done. The only thing you can do is make things right."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must go to where the Dragon Warrior lives and ask for forgiveness."

He turned to her and he scoffed and told her, "After what I did to him and his family, I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

"I bet he will."

"How do you know?"

"I have helped him find inner peace within himself."

The thought rolled into his mind and thought to himself, 'How did that panda actually manage to kill Shen? How am I still alive? Can inner peace be the only way to help me?'

He stood up for a minute, looked at his shoulder and realized that he did what he had to do...refuse to take one order from Shen to fire the cannons at the Dragon Warrior while the rest of the pack were in the way. He would've killed his entire clan had he not spared his life. He blinked his eye and asked, "What's the panda's name?"

"Po."

He thought twice about it and decided that to take what Soothsayer said and he's hoping that he might accept his forgiveness to prove that he's a changed wolf. He looked at her and said, "Where is this place?"

"The Valley of Peace."

That place she mentioned sunk his heart immediately because it's that same place that he and his wolves raided the Music Village. She then told him, "It's up to you."

He knew he had a choice to make-stay in the past forever or move forward with his life with a change of heart. He knew the Soothsayer saved him from death and they he's still alive. He turned to her and said, "I'm willing to make things right. Had you not came here to save me, I would've died in an instant."

"So are you willing to get a second chance?"

The wolf nodded his head and said, "I am."

"Good."

He looks up to the sky and said, "I'm willing to change my ways and be a better person. I don't know what second chances feels like, but I'm willing to give it a try...for my pack."

* * *

><p>This is only the beginning. Stick around for this awesome story. You think the Wolf Boss will accept his apology? Who knows? Only one way to find out is to wait for the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Familiar Face

And let's check on the Dragon Warrior for a second...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Familiar Face<p>

Weeks after the events occured in Gongmen City, at the Jade Palace, the Five and Po were in the training hall doing some training and Po sparred with Tigress. He looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Get ready to feel the thunder."

"Not if you feel mine first." Tigress said, smirking.

Both of them sparred quickly and Po went ahead and dodged her moves and Tigress dodged his moves and they both went into this kick, punch, flip combination and Tigress wanted to head him down on a headlock, but Po missed it by an inch and he went in and did a few backflips and sparred her quickly. Tigress wanted to find a weak spot for him and she punched him in the stomach, but even that didn't stop him from falling down. He kicked his feet and made her slip, but she kept standing up and they both continued sparring each other until they were short out of breath.

Both of them panted heavily and Tigress said, "Impressive moves, Dragon Warrior."

"Thanks." Po added.

Then, he heard his stomach growl a little and said, "All this exercise is making me hungry."

"Are you guys really together?" teased Mantis.

Tigress glared at him and replied, "Is that the only question you can think of?"

"You guys hugged each other back at Gongmen City. I think something's going on between you two."

Po laughs heartily and said, "Listen, there's nothing going on between me and Tigress. We're just sparring partners...and friends."

"Mm-hmm." the Five answered, in unison.

"How did you manage to do that move to defeat Shen?" asked Tigress.

"I guess I found inner peace." Po answered.

"I wish I would've done that." Monkey added, excitedly.

"I don't think it'd be possible. Besides, Shen would've kicked your butt." Po retorted.

Mantis snickered at Monkey's comment and he said, "He sure told you."

Moneky scoffed at him and said, "Look who's talking."

"Oh, whatever!"

Viper hissed at both of them and she said, "If Po and Tigress are just friends, they're just friends. Nothing serious as you supposedly put it."

"How do you know?" Mantis asked.

She whacked him on the head with her tail, hissed at him and she asked, "Any more stupid questions?"

"I think I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead."

"That's what I thought."

Later on, Po went towards the Dragon Grotto to talk to Shifu for a while and of course, he was meditating. He popped his head on the entrance and Shifu could sense that Po's already here. He said, "Po...come in or leave me be."

Po went inside and Shifu told him, "How did you manage to find inner peace?"

"I kinda saw you do it before we left for Gongmen City to save kung-fu and thought maybe I should do the same. After I was knocked out by Shen's cannons and got saved by the goat lady with the beard, some memories of my parents came into my head and she encouraged me to let it flow or something. So, I used those same moves you did while I was reminiscing the truth about my past and in a way, it helped me know who I am and I put those techniques to good use to defeat Shen."

"You have impressed me with those moves at a young age."

Po chuckled at that comment and said, "I learned it from you."

Shifu didn't know what to say about that comment and he only said, "I'm glad to see you're still in one piece."

"Me too."

Meanwhile, a boat made its way to the Valley of Peace and the Wolf Boss quietly stepped out of the boat with a hooded wardrobe, so no one would know who he is. He made his way through the Valley and when he got there, he saw the Jade Palace further from the mountains. He sighed heavily and said, "This might be my only chance. Don't wanna screw this up."

Po made his way through town to check on his dad to see how he's doing. He stepped into the Noodle Shop and sees him there and he said, "Hey, dad."

Mr. Ping looks up and immediately, he joyfully walks up to Po, gives him a hug and said, "Hello, son. How is my Dragon Warrior?"

"Just fine, dad."

"Good to hear."

"I just came here to see how you're doing."

"Oh, I am doing just fine. Thanks for bringing back those radishes. Since you brought them here, I decided to put them back on the noodles, though some prefer without them. Now everyone is starting to like them."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I can't stay long though. I just came up here to say 'hi' and everything and also to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For taking me in. If it wasn't for you, none of this would be possible and I still would've known who I am now."

Mr. Ping smiled at his son and he answered, "I always know who you are. As long as you remember who I am. You are always my son."

Po smiled at him and quickly hugs him for a while. Then, he walks off, says goodbye to his dad and went back to the palace. But as he made his way there, someone caught his attention. He turns around and sees no one behind him and continued on walking.

"Psst!"

He stops, turns around again and asked, "Who's there?"

Silence was the only reaction. He figured that it was weird that someone caught his attention and didn't respond and he continued walking on and then, the noise came around again.

"Psst! Hey!"

He turns around again with his kung-fu stance and said, "Who's there? This is getting annoying, so face yourself!"

Suddenly, the hooded figure comes out of the shadows and Po didn't know what to think of it and then, the hooded figure only said, "I didn't come here to cause you harm."

"Then, what are you here for?" asked Po.

"To come in peace..."

Then, he slowly took off his hood and revealed himself to him and said, "...and ask for your forgiveness, Dragon Warrior."

Po gasped silently as he recognized the Wolf Boss' face and his one eye and said, silently, "Y-You...?"

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-DUNNN! Po sees Wolf Boss in the Valley! What's gonna happen next? Find out on the next chapter!<p> 


	3. Asking for Forgiveness

Left you guys breathless, huh? I know the cliffhanger on the second chapter made ya want to know what's coming. Well, here's the answer. Don't know how you'll take it, but...hope you accept this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Asking for Forgiveness<p>

Po just stood there in shock and surprise that the Wolf Boss is still alive, but he thought that he was already dead by Shen's blades. A very awkward, but shocked silence thinned out between both of them and Po was the first to break the silence and asked, "How did you find me?"

The wolf was surprised by the Dragon Warrior's reaction to him alive. He thought when he came by, he expected that there would be a fight and Po would kick him out but instead, he didn't seem angry or furious...just calm and confused. He clears his throat and replied, "The old Soothsayer told me to come."

"Who?"

"You know, the old goat with the cane and the glasses?"

Po suddenly remembered that it was the same goat that brought him inner peace on letting the memory of his parents flow which in turn made it possible to defeat Shen. Then, he asked, "Old lady with a beard?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway...I, uh...I just came all the way from Gongmen City to...ask for your forgiveness."

Po didn't expect that coming from a person who beat the crap out of him multiple times before and during his mission with the Five in Gongmen City with his gang of wolves terrorizing half of the city. He grew confused-like and asked, "My forgiveness?"

"Yeah."

"You know, your master completely messed up everything that's good in the world, not to mention to me."

The wolf sighed sadly and said, "I know, I know. It's just...I had no other choice. Either I was gonna do what he expects me to do or get killed. That night...at your family's village, it was all Shen's idea, not mine nor the pack's. He told us to destroy everything there and kill everyone who lived there while he just stood by and watched. One second, I had my eyes on killing you and the next minute, someone knocked me down hard and it resulted in losing my eye. I gotta say, he knocked it hard. And I went after your mother and we just...killed her right on the spot. I felt as if we almost killed some innocent pandas, but Shen didn't want us to care because they think they deserve it when we don't even know what they did to him. Then, you came along and we managed to knock you out because you were the last panda standing. We didn't even expect that to happen. As hard as I beat you down, Shen managed to destroy you with that cannon along with my pack. I refused to let my pack die, so I got killed in the process for my pack. I thought I was dead a while, but when that old goat healed me and told me my pack didn't make it alive, I just felt like I could've done something else, you know? The person that I called master...was a fraud, a liar. Someone I thought relied on me...just tricked me and I was an idiot to believe him. Now...I'm the only one alive that..."

The wolf paused for a second because he was on the verge of breaking down in tears. He puts his paw around his muzzle and over his eye because all he felt is a deep amount of regret of what he's done. He continued, tearfully, "...that's still alive while the rest of my pack are living it up in their graves. All I can say to you is that...I am really sorry for the pain I caused you, your kung-fu friends... and your family."

He broke down crying and kept repeating 'I'm so sorry' several times until Po comes up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, it's okay. I accept your apology."

The wolf looks at him and finds that Po is actually giving him a hug. He didn't expect that to happen, but he soon embraced it as he felt so much guilt and shame for everything. He said, "I'm sorry, panda...for everything."

"The past is the past, Wolf. Before Shen died, I tried to convince him that the past is just the past and that it just doesn't matter anymore. What matters is what you choose to be now. But...he didn't want to let it go and in the end, it killed him instead. I wanted to help him, but he couldn't even let the past go. I couldn't save him in time."

The wolf looked at Po like he was crazy enough to help Shen before he got killed himself and asked, in a cold tone, "Why would you tried to help him when he betrayed me and wanted to kill your family?"

"I found inner peace."

The wolf froze for a second realizing that's how he managed to defeat Shen. He slowly turned to him and only blinked once and said, "I wish I had inner peace within myself."

"You will. I couldn't save your master...but I can save you."

Now he was surprised and a little bit confused at what Po said and asked, "You want to help me after all the crap I put you, your family and your friends through because of me and because of Shen?"

"Yes."

"Why would you help me?"

"I can't change your past, but I can help you move forward...that is if you're willing to accept my help."

Po lets out his paw hoping that the wolf might accept his help. The wolf looked a little reluctant about this knowing that he caused misery towards him, but he remembered what the Soothsayer said to him before he left and before long, he let out a huge sigh and shook Po's hand. Po smiled and said, "Okay. Looks like you're starting."

"Uh...starting what?"

Po chuckled and said, "On getting a second chance."

"Second chance? Can that really happen?"

"It's up to you."

The wolf thought twice for a minute and he wants to move forward with his past, but would it be enough to prove himself and Po that he can keep his promises? But then, he decides that since he was nearly killed and survived his fate that he has already gotten a second chance...at life. He looks at Po again and said, "What do I have to do in order to show that I got a second chance?"

"Two things you already did: you got a second chance at living and you apologized to me. But those are just little steps. The big steps are you have to keep your word and also...show the otjher kung-fu masters that you have changed." Po answered.

Then, the wolf looked up and sees the Jade Palace in front of them and he said, "The palace is so high."

"You have no idea."

Po leads the Wolf Boss to the palace and when they got to the entrance, the wolf was shocked at how high up it goes. He gasped and asked, "We have to go through all these steps?"

"Trust me. It's not that easy getting up and down to the thousand steps to the palace."

"A thousand?"

The wolf groaned in frustration to know that he's gonna have to walk across these stairs with Po, but if he wants to have a second chance, he might as well do it. When they went up to the top, Po told the wolf that he's gonna be kept a low profile because he doesn't want everyone else to see him in the palace, so he convinced the wolf to cover his face with his hoodie so no one can recognize him. They went over to the bunkhouse and when he got inside, the coast was clear. He gives out the okay that it's safe and they're probably training and they tried to find an empty room that's not in use and he came across another room and the wolf walked in there and it was totally empty.

"This might be your room...hopefully." Po said.

"Let's just hope none of your kung-fu friends will find out about this." the wolf said.

"Look, as soon as I explain this to Shifu and the Five, I'll convince them to let you stay here...but you can't draw attention to yourself."

"Why not?"

"Here are the basics: don't leave the room, don't look at anything else, don't interact with anyone and don't look at anything."

The wolf looks around the room and said, "All I can see is you and the room."

"I meant everything else outside of the room."

"Ohhh...like a secret."

"Yeah, a secret. I don't want anyone to know that you're in here, especially Tigress."

"Tigress? You mean that tiger chick who's way too fierce?"

"She may be fierce, but that's who she is."

The wolf let out a smirk and asked, "You like her, don't ya?"

Po stammers and scoffs and answered, "Come on. We're just friends."

"Sure you are."

He groans and said, "Whatever. Just don't leave this room, okay?"

"Sure."

"I'll check in on you as soon as I can."

"All right."

Po leaves the room and he breathes heavily in relief and when he looks around again, the coast is still clear. He quietly tiptoes through the hallway and suddenly...he stops and sees Tigress standing in front of him. He chuckled nervously and said, "You scared me."

"Where were you, Po?" asked Tigress.

"I just...came here. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come around and se what you're doing."

"Oh...that. Well, I was just about to go training with you again."

She folded her arms and said, "We're taking a break from training."

"Oh, right. Um..."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What, me? No...of course not. There is nothing going on."

Tigress was suspicious to the fact that Po is hiding something and she knows what he might be up to. He walked past him and Po sees that it's the wolf's door and in a state of panic, he ran up to her, pushed her down on the ground and she said, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Po said, quickly.

He went and gave her a kiss on the lips, but she slapped him in the face and she asked, "Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I am."

She tood up and said, "At least you admit you're crazy, but that was uncalled for."

Then, she opens the door and to her shock, she sees for the first time, the Wolf Boss in the room. The wolf turns around slowly and sees Tigress face-to-face, making her furious. She exclaimed, "You...!"

Then, she turns to Po and he said, "Surprise..."

Then, she turns to the wolf again and the wolf only said, "Hey. Remember me?"

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger? Tigress sees the Wolf Boss alive and in the Jade Palace. What would happen if the kung-fu warriors found out? Well...find out in the next chapter!<p> 


	4. Should We Trust Him?

Tigress catches the Wolf Boss inside the palace and a fight ensues. How will the Five and Shifu react to it? This is the chapter for you...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Should We Trust Him?<p>

Tigress completely growled at the Wolf Boss that's standing in the room at the bunkhouse and she immediately ran up to him and attempted to knock him down, but he missed by an inch. She still continued to fight him and everytime she hits him, he gets back up again. That made her frustrated to know that he's still standing. The wolf pleaded Tigress to stop fighting him and try to reason with her.

The wolf panted heavily and said, "Listen, I'm not here to hurt anyone anymore. I just-

She refused to listen to what he has to say and she broke out her claws and she charged at him to attack and rip his face off, but Po screamed, "TIGRESS, STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The wolf eventually stopped her by grabbing her paw quickly, which made Tigress seem surprised and still angry to know that this wolf set foot in the palace and that he's alive. She growled at him and asked, "I demand to know what are you doing here, in our palace?"

"If you'll just let me explain-" the wolf began, but got interrupted by Tigress.

"Po! Why is he here?"

Po wanted to keep silent for a while knowing that if he told, she'd kick him hard but if he didn't tell her, she'd spar with him again and he figures it's the perfect time to tell the truth. He sighed heavily and said, "I let him stay here."

She suddenly lets go of his hand, walks up to Po and asked in a cold, but calm tone, "Why would you let him stay here in our palace after all the trouble him and his pack and Shen caused back in Gongmen City?"

"I couldn't save Shen from choosing his future to let go of the past, but I bet I can save the wolf."

She couldn't believe the fact that he suddenly said what he just said and she asked, "Are you serious?"

"While I was fighting Shen, I found inner peace within myself. That scenario after I was knocked out by Shen's cannons, this Soothsayer helped me to let my past about my bio parents flow and those memories doesn't make me who I am now. I can help him do the same only he has to make the effort to choose his own path."

"He was dead! That was his own path and he should've deserved it after Shen killed him."

"Are you really willing to hold on to what has happened? I know that he's done a lot of bad things to us, but it wasn't his choice. Shen commanded him and his pack to do what they wanted him to do."

"He almost shot you with Shen's cannon!" Tigress yelled.

"That wasn't my choice!" Wolf called out.

"You stay out of this! This conversation doesn't concern you!"

"Tigress, let him talk!" Po shouted.

She stood there stunned-hearing that Po would let the Wolf Boss speak for himself. The wolf sighed, clears his throat and said, "Before I was rudely interrupted...my pack had to take you and your friends down and Shen wanted me to fire the cannons to aim at Po, but I was reluctant to do so because it would that I would annihilate the pack. He didn't care who was in the way. All he wanted to do was fire the cannon and I refused to do so and because of that, he slashed me. If I hadn't have done that, you and the rest of my pack would've been killed. You know how terrible it would make me feel to do that? Do you have any idea? I would feel total guilt if that ever happened."

"Even though he had a bad streak, you can tell that he really cares for his pack." Po added.

Tigress felt calm, but still feels like he can't forgive the wolf for what he has done and she turned to him and said, "As much as I applaud you for nearly sparing your life to go against Shen's orders, there's nothing you can say to convince me to give you a second chance."

"That's up to you."

"You do know Shifu wouldn't like it if he found out that the Wolf Boss is in our palace."

"I know. I just need time to explain this to him directly."

"How about explaining it to me right now?"

Po knew that voice coming from behind. He turns around and there's Shifu there, looking very angry and also he saw the Wolf Boss standing in the palace. Po looked at him and said, "I can explain everything."

"Panda...the Sacred Hall of Warriors, now! You too, wolf!" Shifu shouted.

Po, Tigress and the Wolf Boss went out of the room and Tigress added, "If I may add, I just found that out and I had nothing to do with this."

Shifu looked at her and added, "I know."

Later on, Tigress went alongside Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey as Po and the Wolf Boss stood in the front of the Moon Pool. A small ounce of awkward silence filled the air and tension was rising a little. Po was extremely nervous about what might happen and the Wolf Boss kinda expected this to happen after all the crap he and his pack put the kung-fu masters through. Crane looked at Po and asked, "You do know he's the enemy, right?"

"Was the enemy." Po answered.

"But still, he shouldn't have lived in the first place."

"Not only that, he shouldn't have come here to this palace!" Monkey exclaimed.

"What else was I supposed to do?" asked Po.

"Kick him to the curb."

The wolf cleared his throat and said, "I'm over here. I can hear you guys."

"Is anyone even talking to you?" Tigress snarled.

Just then, everyone kept silent as Shifu came in the room and he seems really heated up at Po for letting the Wolf Boss inside the palace and he then asked, "What possessed you to take this...monstrous person into our palace?"

Po fidgeted his fingers and replied, "Well...on my way back from the noodle shop, I saw him standing there and I didn't know how he was still alive and how he ended up in the valley and he explained to me that everything he did with his pack was under Shen's control...including killing my family and their village. My memories about them are like vain, but he told me he had no choice. And after he refused to go under Shen's request to shoot the cannon at us with his pack in the way, Shen killed him for them. In some weird way, had it not been for going against his master's request, we wouldn't be standing here now."

"That still doesn't count the fact why he's here."

The wolf clears his throat and said, "If I can say something here...I was sent here. The old soothsayer told me to find peace for the panda and for you guys, I have to change my ways. So...Po gave me a second chance and we kinda forgave each other. The reason I'm here is that I really want to show you guys that I have turned over a new leaf and that I'm willing to change."

"How do we know that you've changed?" asked Crane.

The wolf sighed sadly and replied, "I honestly don't know. But I'm willing to move on with my life, change my ways and forgive you guys if you're willing to accept it."

"After what you have put my students through? Never in a million years." Shifu said, angrily.

"Hold on, Shifu. I can recognize that same attitude you have after Tai Lung. Look, it's not gonna be your responsibility to help him. It's my own. He's gonna make the effort for it. I know that he won't change overnight, but I'm willing to help him in anyway I can. You might kill me for this, but I forgave him. Everything he used to do is all in the past now. What's important is who he chooses to be right now."

"I know I have caused your students harm, particularly with the panda...and for that, I'm really sorry." the wolf said, in a sorrowful, gentle tone.

Shifu could hear some actual sincerity on the wolf's apologies and thought heavily on that decision and he told the wolf to wait outside for a minute. As the wolf went out, the Five were a little skeptical about this situation. Crane said, "I don't think this might be a good idea."

"Why not?" asked Po.

"If you haven't noticed, he's a wolf! We can't trust him!"

"Come on, guys. We should forgive everyone."

"Yeah, but not to him!" Monkey exclaims.

"I have to agree with Monkey and Crane on this one. What makes you think that we might accept the fact that he'll change? For all we know, he might terrorize the valley." Tigress added.

"Oh, come on. If we don't help him, who will?" asked Po.

"NOBODY!" the Five shouted.

"Those wolves are freakin' psychos! I'm still holding on to one of them calling me cute." Mantis scoffs, angrily.

"You're not making yourself that attractive." Viper added.

"It'd be the most luckiest day of your life if you're attracted to me."

Viper swiped him in the head with a tail and Mantis seemed fed up with being swiped all the time and said, "What is it with you and this urge of swiping my head with your tail?"

She swiped him again and asked, "Any more stupid questions?"

"The bottom line is-why would you help him after all the things he put us through?" asked Crane.

"I couldn't help Shen let go of the past, but this might be my only chance to help him out. I know you guys might be against this, but we have to put our feelings aside and just give him what he needs to start a new life."

Shifu was reluctant to respond, but with some words from Po, he sorta wanted to give it a shot. He went on to say, "Po...I'm still against the idea of you giving the wolf boss a second chance, but if you're that willing to forgive him and let the past stay the past, I won't stand in your way."

The Five were astonished to hear this and Tigress asked, "What? He's staying."

"Yes, he's staying."

"Thanks, Shifu."

"On one condition...I'm keeping an eye on the wolf in case he makes one wrong move."

Po sighed heavily and said, "Yes, master."

"That goes for you Five as well."

"Yes, master!" the warriors said, in unison.

Later, Shifu went out of the door and he saw the Wolf Boss anxiously standing in the front of the doors and he told him, "Wolf...after much deliberation and discussions about this, we have agreed to let you stay here."

Hearing this made the wolf feel like he's ready to prove himself and the others that a person who's been in a bad path can lead to a good one. He smiled and said, "I promise I'll do anything I can to make you guys put everything I've done in the past."

"Good, which means you will abide by our rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes. If you want to prove yourself worthy of being one of us, you have to fight like us, train like us, walk like us and think like us."

"I understand."

"Now remember, we will keep an eye on you and Master Po will help you in anyway possible."

"So...what do I do now?"

"To prove yourself worthy, you must spar with Master Tigress."

The wolf seemed shocked to hear this and asked, "What?"

Tigress chuckled maliciouslly and said, "This is gonna be easy."

The wolf seemed a little reluctant to fight her and Shifu said, "If you want to change, you must spar with her."

He knew that he had no choice-either fight with Tigress or consider himself unchanged. He sighed heavily and said, "All right."

Mantis muttered under Monkey's breath saying, "She's gonna kick his butt hard."

* * *

><p>The Wolf Boss sparring with Tigress? Wonder who will win this sparring round? One way to find out is to...wait for the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Sparring with Tigress

To prove his loyalty to the the kung-fu masters, he has to spar with Tigress. Think it'll be enough?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Sparring with Tigress<p>

Later on, everyone went over to the Training Hall and Wolf Boss was completely anxious about sparring with Tigress to prove that he is worthy of being in the palace. Tigress walks over to another side where she got her eye on the wolf and she snarls at him and he takes a deep breath and swallowed his fear and decided to just go at it.

Crane looks over at the others and said, "I think the wolf will lose."

"I don't know. He might have a shot." Po added.

"I'll bet five almond cookies if he loses." Mantis muttered.

"Four." Monkey added.

"That's not enough."

"It is for me." Monkey said, laughing softly.

Mantis seethed at Monkey and said, "You're mean when it comes to your cookies."

Tigress and the wolf stared at each other for a while and Tigress said, "Prepare to lose."

The wolf looked at her and said, "I will be determined to prove you wrong."

Then, Shifu snapped his fingers and Tigress quickly jumped over and the wolf did the same and they kicked each other and Tigress quickly came at him as she leaped up on top of him and he moved out of the way, resulting in landing on her feet. He went ahead and sparred her using most of his skills, such as flipping, kicking and swinging. She fiercely swung at him hard and he managed to dodged her efforts very quickly.

Shifu was surprised to see the wolf's moves and he never expected to have this much experience as he thought he might've had. Meanwhile, Tigress still sparred with him and when she attempted to use a chokehold on him, he leaped up behind her and managed to swipe her down with his foot, causing her to fall down. She refuses to give up and she stood up in front of him, panting heavily.

"Man, you never give up, don't ya?" asked the wolf.

"I never give up when it comes to sparring you." Tigress replied.

She fiercely comes up to him and then, he sets his knees apart on the ground and Tigress went up in the air and then landed on the other side, again landing on her feet. She angrily comes up to him and punches him in the face and slammed him in the jaw, causing him to fall down on the floor. She let out an angry smile, but the wolf grunts heavily and he stood up and he immediately fought back, simply by just swinging at her. Then, she fiercely grabbed his paw and flipped him around the ground several times and slammed him to the wall and then she kicked him in the groin, causing the wolf to groan in pain and then she bit his tail, which made him howl in deep pain.

The wolf stared at her and he whined, "No fair!"

"That's for what you put all of us through back at Gongmen City with you and your pack and you deserved it!" Tigress snarled.

And they both swung, kicked and punched each other as well, like multiple times. The wolf and Tigress continued fighting each other and she tried to claw him, but the wolf avoided her grip and then, flipped her down while Tigress swung his butt, in which he lands himself on the ground and then Shifu ended the battle immediately.

The wold got himself up and both of them panted heavily as they stared at each other and Tigress became instantly fed up with the wolf's attacks and the Wolf Boss seemed a little cocky about his moves and he said, "How ya like me now?"

"I still don't." she replied, angrily.

"That's cool with me."

Shifu came to him and said, "Impressive moves. Now if you could do those skills into making people's lives miserable, you can still use it for good use."

"Good use?" asked the wolf.

"Yes. Your skills impressed me the most."

"Well...thank you."

"But still...in order to be like us, you have to do more than just spar."

"What else do I have to do?"

"You must learn how to control yourself and leave everything about your past behind you. And I know that the Dragon Warrior will be able to help you as well."

The wolf looked at Po and the only thing Po could do is wave at him. He sighed heavily and said, "I'll do anything you say."

Shifu chuckled and said, "That's good. It's late. We are through training for today."

Everyone left the training hall and Wolf Boss sees Tigress walking past him and he stuck his paw and said, "Good fight. I can't remember the last time I got my butt kicked by a tiger."

She looked at him and she refused to shake his hand and only walked out in disgust with a scoff behind him. The wolf could see that she'll never give him another chance despite putting out his best effort to spar with her. Po looked at him as the wolf stood there with despair and he sighed heavily and he told him, "Don't worry so much. Just give it some time and they'll come around."

He turned to Po and asked, worriedly, "What do I do in order for them to forgive me?"

Po puts his hand on the wolf's shoulder and said, "Maybe the question you should ask is 'How can they forgive me if I can't forgive myself?'."

Suddenly, that question hit the wolf hard and it definitely connected with him. Po smiled and said, "It'll work out for you, buddy."

He walks off and then the wolf just stands there, touching his shoulder and somehow he never felt anything like this before, like the fact that someone's here for him no matter what.

"What is this feeling I have inside of me?"

* * *

><p>So how will the first night go for the Wolf Boss? The answers are gonna be in the next chapter!<p> 


	6. Wolf's First Night

Here's how the Wolf will almost adjust to life there and there might be a possible chance of seeing a little of Wolf's backstory, but it'll be explained later in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Wolf's First Night<p>

As evening falls on the Jade Palace, Po went up to the kitchen and starts preparing dinner for everyone. The Five went in amongst themselves as they went around the table waiting for their food. Monkey chuckled softly and said, "I'm guessing the Wolf sure made an impression on Tigress."

Tigress snarled at him and said, "That was just luck."

"Doesn't it seem a little weird knowing that he had some skills while were in Gongmen City?" asked Mantis.

"When he was with his pack, yes."

"And isn't it weird that he's actually here in the palace?"

"It's not just weird. It's a disgrace."

Po rolled his eyes overhearing that conversation and felt like most of the Five will never give the Wolf Boss a second chance. He didn't say anything as he kept cooking and then, after he was done, he set up eight bowls for everyone around the table and poured some soup into everyone of them.

Viper looked around the bowls and saw that Po only pulled up eight. She asked, "Po, what's with the extra bowl?"

Po sat down and replied, "Well...the extra one is...for the wolf."

"You're not thinking of letting him eat our food while he's still here, right?" asked Tigress, angrily.

"Let it go, Tigress. There's plenty more where those came from."

She folded her arms and she just sat there, angrily and Po felt like she still might hold resentment towards the wolf as long as he's here, even though it happened nearly a few months ago. Everyone starts eating the noodles and most of them were talking and such and then, the Wolf Boss came in the room and he asked Po, "Is there any room for one more?"

"All of our seats are taken." Tigress hissed at him.

The wolf knew that this might be a challenge between her and himself, knowing that she's still mad at him for everything he did in the past and Po gave her a stern glare for her behavior and he told the wolf, "I can pull up an extra chair if you want."

"Po, are you sure about this?" asked Mantis, fearfully.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is the new and work-in-progressly renewed Wolf Boss. I think it's time we'd give him a chance for once."

"I was with you until work-in-progressly renewed."

Po sighed in exasperation and said, "Just give it some time."

Po stood up and he pulled out an extra chair beside himself for Wolf Boss and the wolf reluctantly sat next to Po and he offered him a bowl of noodles beside him. He smiled at said, "Dig in."

The wolf looked at it for a second and asked, "What's this?"

"Noodles." Po replied.

The wolf was reluctant to know how it'll taste and he asked, "You made this?"

"Of course."

Po have him some chopsticks in case he plans to slobber it quickly and he picked them up, dips it in and then, eats the noodles and to his surprise, his taste buds were completely amazed and unbelievable.

"Whoa...I've never tasted anything like this before." the wolf said, blown away.

"Never?" asked Viper.

"No. Me and my pack lived on just day-old rice and animal bones."

"Gross." Mantis said, disgustedly.

"I was thinking the same thing as well, except for the bones part."

"Okay..."

The wolf continued eating the noodles and drank the broth quickly as he goes. He exhaled deeply and then lets out a huge burp. He looks around and most of the Five were in silence-mode...until Crane dropped his beak.

The wolf chuckled nervously and said, "Excuse me."

Po chuckled softly and said, "Well, at least he was polite."

"Polite is an understatement." Crane added.

Tigress scoffs disgustedly and said, "You're the most disgusting person I have ever seen in my life."

"Yeah, I know...but I'm trying to get better." the wolf added.

"I doubt that."

Just then, Shifu came in the kitchen and joined them for dinner. He looks up and sees the wolf there and he said, "I see the wolf is joining us for dinner."

"You know, I've never quite had food that tasted this good in my life. How'd you manage to make something like this?" the wolf asked.

"Well...I don't want to give too much away..." Po began, but got interrupted by Tigress.

"Don't bother." Tigress said, angrily.

"Tigress!" Shifu hissed.

He scolded her for interrupting Po and then, he said, "Continue, Master Po."

"So anyways, I've worked at my dad's noodle shop when I was younger and I've leaned how to cook with him and he trusted me with the secret ingredient of his soup. It's sort of a family secret, so..."

The wolf looked at him confusedly and asked, "Your father?"

"Yeah, my dad. Well...adopted dad, actually."

"Oh, okay. Cause I just thought you were talking about your..."

He paused for a minute, trying not to give too much away and quickly said, "Never mind. Uh, what were you gonna say?"

"His father is a goose." Tigress said.

The wolf spat out the noodle broth and he coughs loudly and asked, "You said what?"

"My dad's a goose." Po responded.

"A goose? You mean...you were raised by a goose?"

"Yep."

The wolf laughed hysterically, thinking that that kind of stuff is crazy, but Shifu told him, "It's actually true."

"You're kidding, right?"

Po pulls in a picture of him and his father; Mr. Ping and shows it to the wolf. When the wolf looked at it, he suddenly looked shocked and surprised to think that Po was taken in by a goose and said, "Wow. He's been keeping you alive this whole time, huh?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for my birth parents for what they did to risk their lives for me, I would've been killed by your pack." Po added.

"He's really special to you, huh?"

"Very special. I would never leave him behind at all."

As he looked at the picture, he suddenly senses a flashback from his past...something really horrifying and full of misery about his own father. He gasped silently as he looked at it and then Po notices something wrong him and asked, "Are you okay?"

The wolf froze for a minute and then looks at everyone else staring at him and Shifu then asked, "Not that I'm worried, but is there something wrong?"

"Uh...no. Nothing's...nothing's wrong. I'm fine." the wolf said.

"Are you sure?" asked Po.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Po could sense there's something wrong with him and the wolf excused himself to head to his room for a while. Po began to suspect that there's a sudden mood that he's hiding from.

"Okay..."

"Shifu, you're not starting to care for the wolf, are you? After all the things he did to us back at Gongmen City?" asked Tigress.

"I don't know, Tigress. I'm somewhat in mixed feelings." Shifu added.

"Like what?"

"Part of me wants to give him a harsh punishment for all the turmoil he has causes you students while you were out defeating Lord Shen, but then another part of me wants to help him out any way possible."

"So, which part you want to choose?"

Shifu sighed heavily and said, "That's a choice I'm keeping to myself."

She kinda figured that he was gonna think about it but hoped that he would give him a harsh punishment and said, "I understand, master."

Later that night, the wolf sat down on his room, looking at the ceiling, thinking about that flashback he had earlier. He thought to himself, 'What was I seeing? Was it something familiar? Or...was it something from my past?'

All he could is just keep it to himself because he's not that person to feel vulnerable deep inside but at the same time, not all hidden feelings are invisible. He sighed heavily and figured that there is a small amount of fear coming at him.

He hears a knock on the door and he asked, "Who's there?"

"It's Shifu."

He stands up, walks over to the door and he sees Shifu standing there and he asked, "What is it?"

"Just wanted to let you know that it's late and it's time for rest."

"Rest? Isn't it kinda early?"

"No. We rest up at 9 and wake by 5."

"In the morning?" he whined.

"Yes, 5 in the morning."

He groans softly and said, "I kinda suck at waking up so early."

Shifu brings hin his flute and whacks him in the head. He exclaims with a howl and asked, "What was that for?"

"We will not have language like that while you're here."

"Man, are you strict."

"Just go by the rules. You want to prove yourself you're worthy of being trusted?"

"Yes, master."

"Well, at least you said 'master' very well. Remember, I'm keeping an eye on you."

"I understand."

"Good night."

He closed the door and the wolf just walked towards the bed, sat on the edge and hopes that tomorrow, he'll prove himself worthy of getting a second chance and to convince the kung-fu masters that he'll be forgiven, but as he thought about it, it might be a hard task for him after all the things he's done.

He sighed heavily and said to himself, "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

><p>What will tomorrow bring for Wolf Boss? Come next chapter, training day! Also, can you guys think of suggestions for Wolf Boss' birth name? I can use them in my later chapters.<p> 


	7. First Full Training

Wolf Boss' first full day of training. Think it'll give him more than he bargained for? Let's see...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: First Full Training Day<p>

Morning comes and suddenly, the morning gong rings as Master Shifu stood in the hallway of the barracks waiting for his students. They quickly got out of the room and said, "Morning, master!"

Po came out as well and he said, "Morning, Shifu."

He then looks around and see that there's one missing. He groans in exasperation and asked, "Where's the wolf?"

"He might be still asleep." Po answered.

"Or maybe he overslept on purpose." Tigress added, angrily.

Po scoffs and glared at her deeply and asked, "Must you be so negative and hold on to the past?"

Then, they heard a loud groan from the other room and Shifu could tell that it's the Wolf Boss. Suddenly, the wolf opens the door, lets out a loud yawn and he sees Shifu standing there and asked, "Would you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Wolf, it's time for training." Shifu said, sternly.

The wolf scratched his head, his back, and his muzzle and then, he asked, "This early?"

He got out of the room, looking sluggish and tired and Shifu could see that this could be a challenge when it comes to the Wolf Boss' lack of waking up early and he said, "Apparently, you don't seem to be the one who wakes up really well."

"I do. It's just that me and my pack are used to waking up whenever we want to wake up."

"From here, we wake up early morning for six days every week."

The wolf looked surpised and dumbfounded about this and he asked, "Six days? Every week?"

"Yes."

"Are you guys serious?"

"What do you think?" Shifu glared.

The wolf sighed heavily as he looked at Shifu's face and he knew that there's no way out of this and he said, "I think I get the message."

"Mm-hmm. Now, it's time to meditate."

"M-Meditate?"

"Yes. We do this every morning before breakfast and anything else...that is if you have a problem with it."

The wolf was gonna say something, but then he remembered that he has to keep his promise in order to give most of the kung-fu warriors a second chance, even though Po already gave him one. In turn, he kept silent for a while and Shifu knew that his answer was 'no'. With that, he said, "It's time for meditation. Students."

The Five went their way and Shifu asked Po to teach the wolf how to meditate in order to achieve inner peace. Shifu sighed and rubbed his temples and said, "This wolf has a lot to learn if he wants to prove himself..."

Later on, Po and the wolf headed towards the training hall to help the wolf meditate. He looked somewhat confused to who it's done and he asked Po, "So...how do you do this?"

"It's simple. Just do what I do."

The wolf watches Po starting to meditate; starting by sitting down on the ground, crossing his legs, putting his hands on his knees, close his eyes, take deep breaths and think peaceful thoughts. He found it very unusual to do that, given the fact that he's never done anything like this before, but he was willing to give it a shot. So, he did exactly what Po did and as he closed his good eye, he tries to think of peaceful thoughts but somehow, he became distracted by some gripping images that involve blood, slaughtering and killing that he witnessed as a young cub. He gasped silently and opened his eye and he pants heavily and he tries to have at least one peaceful thought come into his head, but he couldn't escape what had happened in the past and that there was no room for peace in his mind or in his heart.

He found himself struggling to even find inner peace within himself and Po noticed this and asked, "You okay?"

The wolf covered his face and he tried to hide his personal memory and he said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Po titled his head a little and he asked, "Are you sure?"

The wolf sighed exasperatedly and he felt like he was being annoyed by asking too much personal questions and said, "I'm fine, panda."

"You, uh...wanna try again?"

"I guess."

The wolf sits back down with his legs crossed and Po told him, "Just think of something peaceful."

He took a deep breath and closed his good eye again and as kept it closed, he suddenly felt a sense of calmness around him that he never knew he had before and all he could do was think about finding peace within himself, but he kinda had this 'what if' reaction on his face and in his mind and figured that if that was possible. But he hid this away from Po, so that no one would know yet.

After a couple of minutes of meditating, Po looks at the wolf and he had this gut feeling like he's found peace. He stood up and he said, "So, you feeling it yet?"

The wolf opened his eye and he looks up at Po and he looks at himself and replied, "I don't feel anything."

Po sighed softly and then, he smiled at him and he said, "You will. Not sure when, but you'll feel peace soon."

He stood up and they went out of the training hall for breakfast. An hour later, they all went around the courtyard to do some training. Shifu stood there in front of his students and with the wolf around, he might try something a little different. He let out a devious smile and a chuckle and said, "Students, we are going to try something different today. I want all of you students to spar with the Wolf Boss. Since Tigress sparred with him yesterday, she will not be able to re-spar with him...which means the rest of you will spar with him to see if he's still worthy enough to change his ways."

The wolf puts on his serious face and he's ready to spar with the other members and Shifu asked the wolf, "Are you ready?"

He cracks his neck, stretched his body around and said, "Let's do this."

Viper has the first one to spar with and she immediately used her tail to swipe him around, but the wolf had other ideas. Rather than falling down to the ground, he landed on his feet and tried to dodge her moves as quickly as he can and with every move he makes, Viper seemed a little impressed by his agility. Although she wanted to give a compliment to him, she wanted to keep it to herself from everyone else.

Next was Mantis and the wolf felt something around his foot and Mantis spun him around, bounced him up, down and all around, making the wolf groan in pain and left Tigress in an amusement to laugh at his expenses. He groaned deeply and he got himself up and asked, "How did you do that."

Mantis then went on the wolf's muzzle and asked, "It was easy. The same move I used on your wolves is the same one I'm using on you. Boo-yah!"

"Yeah, but it still hurts." the wolf whined.

Mantis mocked the wolf's whining and he said, "Ah, quit whining and suck it up."

He got himself up and looks at Mantis and said, "You're freakin' mean."

"So were you."

Next up was Crane. Originally, Shifu wanted to spar with him, but Crane had other ideas. Crane placed a bucket of water on his head and he brought in some plates, bowls, vases and chopsticks all over his shoulder, legs, feet and hands. He grunts heavily and asked, "What's all this for? That's too much weight for me to carry."

"Now you'll get to know what Po's weight is like. But seriously, let's see you walk with these things without breaking them."

The wolf tried his best to do so and with one step, he thought he'd be in the clear, but Crane wasn't finished. There were several arrows aiming at him and he missed the aim. He then looked at Crane and asked, "Are you crazy, dude? Arrows?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. You're gonna walk with these things without breaking them while dodging arrows."

"How is this helping me?"

"It's helping you get some balance. If you try to do a few things at once wiothout breaking things, you're balancing well. If you're struggling with it, that gmeans you don't have any ounce of balance at all. I wanted to spar with you, but I thought this would be much better."

The wolf tried his best to avoid the arrows, but he found it hard to grab some of the items when they fall down. It became a little bit stressful for him and very difficult. The more arrows he managed to dodge, the harder it is to try to keep his balance steady. Then, after that, there were a few things broken, but he kept the water in his head. The wolf looked at Crane and asked, "How'd I do?"

"Despite breaking a few things, I'd say your balance level is...between a five or a six." Crane answered.

"Meaning?"

"You have little balance."

Then, it was Monkey's turn. He went around the wolf using his bamboo stick and he suddenly got beaten with it numerous times and he tried to use it to clack them together, but he felt as if Monkey really wanted to attack him. Monkey groans in frustration and he said, "Use the stick, not your body."

"You're making it look like you're trying to attack me." the wolf whined.

"No whining. Just use the stick."

The wolf tried to keep his focus and the clacked him with the stick numerous times and as soon as they did that, the wolf seemed to have gotten the hang of it. He seemed pretty impressed and Monkey was surprised to see that the wolf finally got it right and both of them were determined to keep going. With some amazing moves, the wolf seemed to have gotten the right aspect of his kung-fu skills. He held the staff and used his kung-fu pose to add it up. He then asked, "So how'd I do now?"

Monkey couldn't believe that he was getting the hang out it and then he said, "You did okay."

Then, it was Po's turn. He sparred with him with some kicking, twisting, turning and swinging around and stuff. Po smirked at him and then, he ran towards him, but the wolf dodged him by leaping up in the air and landing on the ground with all fours. He panted heavily, rose to his feet and said, "I can still use those moves I used on you before...only for the right purposes."

"Fine with me." Po said.

Then, the wolf did a backflip and Po attempted to jump high and kicked themselves together and then swung around and as soon as Po was gonna bodyslam him, he kicked him in the gut with his foot. And then, flipped him across and Po managed to get on his feet and did some hardcore attacks until both of them ran out of breath.

"You're a fast learner." Po panted.

"I got it from everyone else, so...I guess we're both lucky."

Po and the wolf end up giving each other a high-five and then he said, "Hopefully, no one saw that."

"Well, you've got one more left to spar with."

"And who would that be?"

"That would be me..."

The wolf turned around and there's Shifu in front of them and continued, "...if you dare."

The wolf growls softly and said, "I'll take you down, old man!"

It came down to Shifu and the wolf, both sparring with each other and he figures that a person so small might be his weakest standpoint, but knowing that he can literally take a punch, he might be able to be that much stronger than anyone else. Shifu asked, "You ready?"

"I'm ready." the wolf answered.

Shifu quickly went up and kicked him in the face, then lifts him up, spins him around, thrashes him down, throws him up in the air and kicked him down, but the wolf landed on his feet and he went up towards Shifu and tried to do the same thing, but Shifu got to him first and they both kicked, punched and swung each other as they kept going.

"Do you give up?" asked Shifu.

"I...never...give up." the wolf replied, between heavy breathing.

"Neither do I."

They continued sparring with each other and the wolf tried to go around Shifu, but he blocked him out of the way and kicked him straight up in the rear. The wolf continued to knock him down and he did another backflip and prompted to land on Shifu, but he missed when Shifu got out of the way and landed on his paws.

The wolf panted heavily as he looked at Shifu and he said, "How'd you do that?"

"Practice."

"I don't think I've ever had my butt taken down by someone like you before."

"Don't get used to it."

"And you know what? I think I needed that."

"That's a good thing to hear."

The wolf suddenly felt as if he's worthy of giving a second chance from Shifu, but he has yet to train more in order to get the others to accept his forgiveness. He sighed heavily and puts his hands on his knees to take a breath and Shifu said, "It's time for a break."

Then, he plops down on the ground trying to give himself a rest. He didn't care whether it was hot outside. All he wanted was some rest after that training. Shifu sighed heavily and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he would wake up with sweat coming out of his face."

* * *

><p>What might happen next? With the next chapter, I'm gonna take a chance on the Wolf Boss' fears and vulnerability that he hides himself away from everyone. I promise you, it'll be awesome.<p> 


	8. A Different Side

And now we see a side of the Wolf Boss no one sees before. Tell me if I've captured his vulnerable side well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Different Side<p>

Hours ran by and the Wolf Boss is almost getting used to being in the Jade Palace and he's getting the hang of trying to put his life back together and to forgive others after all the crap he and his pack put innocent people through from the Valley of Peace and to Gongmen City, but he finds himself struggling to forgive himself and he tries to hide all of his feelings so that no one would notice it.

"Hey, what's up?"

The wolf turns around and there's Po walking by the Sacred Peach tree to see how he's doing. He chuckled softly and said, "Um...fine, I guess."

Po notices that there was a sad voice coming from the wolf and he asked, "You sure? You seem kinda...sad about something."

He scoffs and said, "Me, sad? No. Not this wolf. What would I be sad about?"

"Are you hiding something?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I walked up here, it kinda felt like you had some sort of emptiness inside of you."

The wolf got a little annoyed and he said, "Nothing's wrong with me, panda."

"Well, okay. If there is, you'd tell me, right?"

"Maybe if I was, I would...but no. I'm cool."

Po didn't buy that for a second and he knew something was wrong with him, but he didn't want to make him upset or anything so he left it alone and said, "Okay, just checking."

With that, he walked away leaving the Wolf Boss to try to fill in the emptiness in his life that he's been feeling. It didn't take long until he noticed something in himself that he didn't want to see or feel...like he needed a friend.

Meanwhile, Po went on his way back to the bunkhouse and Tigress quickly alerted Po that some boar bandits are planning cause havoc over the Valley and the Five were ready to attack. Po went along as well and the Wolf Boss couldn't help but overhear what was going on. He wanted to follow them, but would they allow him to go? He sees Shifu coming out as well and he quickly persuaded him to go with them as a way of giving him a 'real test' to see if he can prove himself loyal.

At the valley of Peace, most of the boar bandits planned to start a riot on innocent victims, just planning on killing every citizen they could get their hands on, robbing people at knifepoint and tormenting little kids. Worst of all, they brought in weapons and tried to destroy evey single village. Just as they were gonna wage war on the entire valley, in comes the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior coming in and the citizens were overjoyed to know that they'll come to the rescue.

The lead boar was shocked to find that the panda is one of the kung-fu warriors and said, "A fat panda being the Dragon Warrior? This is a joke, right?"

"No joke, dude. This is the real thing." Po said, in a serious tone.

"Well, I would love to take down this furry blob with legs."

"This furry blob will take aim at your face!"

He quickly slams them down with his legs and feet and he throws them to Tigress and she jumps up and kicks him down harder and slams him to the ground. Viper swipes most of them off by using her tail and Monkey furiously swung at him with his hands, feet and tail. Then, the bandits were after Mantis and he gave him a severe blow to the head with his pincers and Crane brought them down using his 'wings of justice' move and he swung his wings down and blew most of them away.

Most of the bandits were struck by their moves, but most of boars are planning to fight them back by kicking the crap out of them, but Po quickly got rid of them, swung them up in the air, lifted up and exclaimed, "Feet of fury!"

He kicked them in the air all at once using his feet and brought them down and Tigress made a backflip and kicked them straight in the face. All of the bandits were knocked out, but there were 13 left standing, beaten but never giving up and they did the unthinkable-set every building on fire and all of the warriors continued to fight back, but the lead bandit attempted to stop them by just beating all of them with a hammer.

As they lay there nearly lifeless, the Wolf Boss suddenly looks in horror as it was a reminder of what he almost attempted to do with his pack by stealing the metal from the Artists' Village and as he looks at the bandits, he also sees the warriors being beaten down already. He felt as if now is the time to make things right for them.

'Here's my chance. I will not screw this up.' he thought to himself. He quickly yields his hammer, runs up towards them and beats the crap out of them. He used his kung-fu techniques to take them down with his hands, feet and hammer. He grunted in every single effort he could make to get them out of the valley for everyone else's safety...including the Five and Po.

The boar bandits looked at the wolf in constant fear as he growled at them and said, in a menacing tone, "Get...out."

"We're not scared of you!" the lead boar responded.

He grabs the wolf by the neck and said, "When you mess with this valley...and when you mess with my new friends, you mess with me! And if you cause any harm to any innocent people and to the kung-fu warriors, I promise you...that you'll wish you hadn't! Now GET OUT!"

That caused the boars to get out of the valley and the wolf just stood there, watching them run. He then looks at the entire crowd and they stood there shocked and surprised and he felt as if this might be a good thing, but not sure yet. Then, he sees the other warriors stand up and the boars were gone. They then looked at the wolf and figured that he was the one who finished them off. The wolf was eager to hope that they were impressed with saving the others and get some recognition for it, but some of the Five didn't seem impressed with his skills as they walked past him, giving him the silent treatment and Po seemed a little bit amazed that he finished the battle for them after the boar knocked them down hard. The wolf just stood there feeling devastated that none of the Five were awestruck with his new techniques and that he saved them. He looks at his hammer and he thought to himself, 'I failed.'

While the others were helping everyone else in the Valley out, the wolf felt kinda disappointed in himself and he felt that his best wasn't good enough for everyone else and he walked back to the palace with a heavy heart. He went back to the Sacred Peach Tree, sat down and kinda asked himself, "Where did I go wrong? No matter what I do, I'll never be good enough."

"You shouldn't say that."

Then, Shifu comes from behind and he seemed kinda moved by his contributions to do something right for once. The wolf sighed sadly and said, "Are you here to criticize me?"

"No. I have heard your fighting stance. I actually sensed it while I was meditating. I wasn't there, but it seems as though you did the best you can do. If anything, you impressed me."

"But your students didn't."

Shifu could see that he's feeling letdown about the situation and figured he needed something to help ease his troubled mind and he said, "Come with me."

Later on, Shifu took the wolf to the Dragon Grotto to help gather up his thoughts about himself and how he's willing to do anything to prove others that he's forgiven. He sat down on the ground and Shifu sat alongside him and Shifu asked him, "What are you feeling right now?"

"Disappointed."

"And why?"

"Well...you told me I could go and I already saw the warriors fighting these bandits and it just reminded me of the way I used to be with my pack and when they were knocked out, I couldn't let them get killed, so I had to use my hammer and kung-fu skills to get them out of there and none of them were impressed. It's like 'what did I do wrong?' What will it take to show them that I'm trying to do a good thing?"

Shifu could see through the wolf's good eye and senses some hidden emotion coming in him and he asked, "What is your biggest fear?"

The wolf paused for a second and it's like Shifu could see through his so-called 'tough guy' persona and Shifu went deeper into him and broke through his wall and his true emotion spilled out. He breathed heavily and asked, "My biggest fear?"

"Yes."

The wolf was not one to have any fears, but after everything that had happened, he told him, "My biggest fear is that...what if I'm not good enough? What if no one else will forgive me after all the things I've done and the people I've hurt since I worked with Shen? I couldn't live through that guilt anymore."

"You know what I can see?'

"What?"

"That you're scared."

The wolf froze for a minute and he asked, "What am I scared about?"

"Scared that even though you've changed, it's still not good enough to convince everyone else that you're a different person and that they'll reject you."

For the wolf, it felt like someone has went inside his mind and knew exactly the same thought and the same feeling he had after the Soothsayer saved him from death. He then told him, "That kinda hurts."

"But you feel hurt deep inside. You try to put on your tough and fearless face to hide your real feelings, but underneath it, I see someone who's afraid to be rejected because of what you have done in the past."

"After being almost stabbed by Shen and brought back alive, I guess I had a fear of what will happen if I never had a second chance. I replayed that night when Shen commanded me to blast the cannon to aim at that panda when my pack were in the way. I didn't want this for my pack because they were the only thing I had close to a family...a family I never had in my life. That stupid peacock didn't even care if they were in the way and I couldn't bring myself for doing that and because of who he really is, I felt like he betrayed me and my pack and all I got is a scar on my shoulder because of it. And when I was brought back alive, my wolf army was dead! I've been feeling a lot of guilt after that and it ate me alive and I could never forgive myself for what I've done!"

The wolf suddenly burst out crying; feeling ultimate hurt and sorrow that those memories haunted him after he was alive and Shifu couldn't bear to see him like this and he puts his hand on his shoulder and asked him, "If you were to go back in time and reverse it, would you do it?"

The wolf let out a few choked sobs, sniffled and replied, "Yes, I would. I'd do it without a second thought. But...I could never forgive myself for what I did to your students back at Gongmen City."

"There is a process to forgive yourself: acknowledge what has been done wrong and you can also forgive others."

"I've tried to forgive your students, but they gave me the cold shoulder. How many times can I forgive?"

"It may take some time for them to forgive you, but the question is why can't you forgive yourself?"

It was like something came out of his head and he's been holding everything inside of him that got to the point where he never knew how to forgive himself. He sighed sadly and told him, "Because...of my past."

"You can't let what you did in the past get in the way of what you're trying to do right now. In order to accept your forgiveness, you must try to forgive others and yourself as well."

"Then...what'll happen?"

"It'll come through and you will find peace within your heart."

The wolf looked at himself and realized that everything Shifu said made plenty of sense and he walked out of the Dragon Grotto feeling like he was trying to find himself in a place where he can be considered rehabilitated. He sighed in worry and puts his paw on his chest and he only felt his heart trying to move forward.

Then, Shifu told him, "Just follow your heart and see where it'll take you."

He left the grotto and the wolf just stood there, looking at the sky and whispered, "Just follow my heart...Where will it take me?"

* * *

><p>If you think that was emotional, wait until the next chapter where we see the Wolf Boss' early upbringing unfolds and I'll be honest, his beginnings may have linked the pieces of the puzzle that ultimately made him the person he was.<p> 


	9. Hearkening on the Past

And here's the moment you've been waiting for...the mystery of Wolf Boss' childhood is revealed!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Hearkening on the Past<p>

Later on back at the bunkhouse, Wolf Boss sat down on the floor on his room, looking at the ceiling just thinking about what he could've done differently to take care of the situation back at the Valley. At the same time, he keeps reminiscing about his early life and that it was a horrific one that he couldn't get that out of his head.

He groaned softly and covered his head and whispered, "Get this out of my head...please."

The memory refuses to go away and he felt like it couldn't escape him that quickly and more images played on his head that prompted him to a point where it became too much for him to take in.

Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door and he gasped softly and somehow, fear has shifted in his mind and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Po."

He knew that it was Po's voice and he said, with his voice breaking, "Come in."

Po opens the door and sees the wolf sitting in a curled-up position. He knew something was wrong with him. He came in and asked, "Are you okay?"

The wolf didn't say anything and kept it to himself, but Po could see right through it and Po asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

The wolf boss grew annoyed as he let out a heavy sigh and said, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you upset about something?"

"Who said I was upset?"

"I can tell from your eye. Something's bothering you."

The wolf knew that Po wouldn't let him avoid this forever and that his past would unravel anyway. He looked at him with a few tears coming out of his eyes and he asked, "Can I tell you outside?"

"Sure."

Minutes later, they went to the Peach Tree and Po sat down next to him as he looked at him and felt like he felt this was his peaceful sanctuary and asked, "You must like it there, huh?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. It's the only place I felt like I want some time for myself."

"I can understand that. All right, now that we got that cleared up, what's bothering you?"

The wolf sighed heavily and then, turns away from him and said, "You wouldn't understand, panda."

"Hey, I'd understand. I'm here for you."

The wolf didn't really think that Po would actually listen because he kept it a secret for so many years, but because that Po gave him a second chance, he was able to tell him about the past. He took a deep breath and explained, "Okay. What you'll hear...may be kinda personal to me and it still hurts to even discuss it, but this story...may not come with a happy ending because I never had a happy beginning."

"You can tell me."

"Okay. I was a young cub and my early life was...not what you would call a good childhood."

_Flashback_

_Violence and ultimate chaos surrounded the wolf boss' early life where his father dominated the family, simply by beating the kids and beating his wife, simply by biting her, threatening her life and taking his frustrations out his young cubs, including the wolf boss by scratching hin and scarring him to a bloody pulp._

"It was dysfunctional and abusive. I was abused by my father so many times and it was like horrible for me. And he completely abused my mother as well. They'd get in fights and they'd turn crazy violent."

_Both wolf parents were arguing over everything about themselves and their kids, including the wolf boss and the father would often times throw things at her and beat the crap out of her multiple times. _"I would often stay up at night listening to it and I was too scared to even fall asleep because of what would happen." _The wolf boss hears every argument while he was in his bed and he hid himself under the covers to shield himself from hearing the argument and things breaking and all the screaming._

"One time, I saw my dad...killing my mom and after that, he walked out on us and left me alone with my mom, her body was lifeless and filled with blood. It just felt like I could've done something to stop this from happening, but I was too scared to even get in the middle of it and the whole time, it was about me."

_By the time the wolf turned 2, he witnessed something horrific in his early life...he saw his father coming at her at knifepoint and his mother pleaded him to stop, but he stabbed her multiple times and the young cub watched helpless as he saw his birth mother die and after that, her body fell down on the ground with blood coming out and the wolf father left the house, never to be seen or heard from again. The young wolf quickly ran up to her and his eyes welled up with tears and he puts his face on her shoulder and started crying, mixing his tears with her blood and that he felt like he was all alone in the world. His eyes welled up with anger and then, he ran away from home feeling like the whole thing was his fault and that his father was just a hateful wolf who does nothing more but cause misery and caused that hate to grow on him for the rest of his life._

"Like what have I done to make them feel like this? So, I blamed it on myself and I shared it with my dad. I hated him. I had so much hate growing inside of me that he left me and often told me that he never wanted me and that he was ashamed to have me as a son. You know what that does to you? Do you have any idea what that feels like to me? I just felt a sense of abandonment like no one realy cares about me."

_All of the voices of his father ran through his head that it couldn't escape. The voices were as follows; _

_'You are the worst excuse for a son!'_

_'If you were born with another family, you'd be the least of our problems!'_

_'I am ashamed to call you my son.'_

_'You will NEVER amount to anything!'_

_The young cub felt haunted by those voices and the memory of watching his mom die in front of his eyes became too much for him and he curled himself up and start to cry as he sat outside in the woods, with the rain falling down on him, soaking up his entire fur, but he didn't care. He was alone. Not a care in the world.'_

"I thought I was alone for a second, but then I had a best friend...Xin-Wu. Whatever he would do, I would do it for him and whenever he needs me for something, I'll be there for him."

_Another young wolf like him, Xin-Wu, went and gave the young wolf boss some comfort and took him in and he felt like he found a friend he can rely on whenever something's wrong and he would give him words of encouragement and a better positive person than his father. When Xin-Wu was faced with such sorrow and anguish, the young wolf boss would comfort him as well and would stick by his side no matter what._

"We've been like brothers for so many years...that is until some of the rival wolves came in and killed him. I knew I heard him howling and I wanted to save him, but I watched him die in front of my own eyes."

_The wolf boss heard Xin-Wu scream loudly and he fiercely ran through parts of the woods to save his friend and when he got there, he saw some of Xin-Wu's family's rival wolves attacking him. He growled and went up to them and fought with them for a short amount of time until one of the rival wolves knocked him out and they continued killing Xin-Wu. They tore him up and blood starts coming out as the rival wolves savagely killed him and the wolf boss helplessly watched his friend get killed and after they were gone, the young wolf quickly ran up to him and pleaded him to stay alive._

_'No, no, no...Xin-Wu...please don't die on me! Don't leave!"_

_He was unresponsive. Tears filled the young wolf's eyes and he closed his eyes as the tears flow and he laid his head over Xin-Wu's shoulder and started crying. _

_"This is all my fault...I'm so sorry, Xin-Wu. Why couldn't I have saved you in time? Why couldn't it have happened to me instead of you?"_

_"_I could've fought back at them and he'd still be here right now, but I didn't save him. I felt like I failed him. Why did I let this happen? And it grew worse from there. But it gets worse...when I got back to my home, I saw something horrible...my family members killing themselves out of fear and it's like I did something wrong."

_Then, he returned back to his home, alone...until he witnesses the bodies of every wolf laying down on the ground lifeless, blood smeared everywhere and other wolves killing themselves. He ran across the villages and he saw every wolf stabbed, hung and poisoned eveywhere, which adds to the hurt that he had to witness. After that, he fell on his knees and started sobbing hysterically as he was the only wolf still alive while the others are dead._

"When I saw them die...it just hurt me deep inside. I grew into a lone wolf at an early age and I didn't need anyone to protect me...until I formed my own pack. They've been by my side and it's where Shen came into my life...our lives actually. We had to be their parent's guards for their tower until they banished us."

_The wolf army went around and filled every bystander's life miserable due to Shen's commands. The wolf boss ignored other people's feelings in regards to his wrongdoing to hide his personal pain of his past from everyone. _

_"_So, Shen brought us into doing his dirty work for him...by killing and stealing and causing all sorts of mayhem towards every innocent people...including your family."

_The wolves raided the Panda Village, slaughtering and destroying everyone and everything that was in its sight-homes, residents, children and stealing things from them like it's free will. And Shen went in and gave the other pandas misery and associated with that massacre._

"Shen forced us to do so and one of the farmers took a beating on me, which resulted into losing my eye. When you came along, I wanted to destroy you and your friends because I never thought that one panda was alive and me and my pack wanted to kill you for Shen, but that night...that night when he talked me into killing you with that cannon and my pack was in the middle, I saw the real Shen come alive and I didn't follow his command and it ended up with me being stabbed."

_The wolf boss became hesitant to aim the cannon; knowing his wolf army was in the way, but Shen refused to care who was in the way; which struck a nerve on the wolf boss and he felt as if all Shen did was take advantage of everything for his own personal gain. And when he said no to Shen, he stabbed him with his blades as the cannon exploded everyone into the harbor. _

_Hours later, the Soothsayer went in and healed the wolf boss, giving him a second shot at life. _

Back to reality

_"_When the Soothsayer healed me, it made me think of how life is precious to me and...and I was the only one out of my pack that's alive. It's like everything was my fault. I just...I just wished I never met or even worked for that stupid peacock and maybe it would've been better for everyone. My pack still would've lived instead of being killed. I felt like I let them down and I was responsible for them. I'm the one that caused this."

The wolf started breaking down in tears and Po felt that he had the need to give him a comforting hand and said, "It wasn't your fault. Is that how you were when Shen took over Gongmen City?"

The wolf nodded his head and he said, "I would never forgive myself, my father or Shen for what happened to me."

"Don't say that. The past is the past because it just doesn't matter."

"Do you know what it feels like to be abandoned and how nobody wants you around? Do you ever know what it feels like blaming yourself for all the things you should've done? Do you know what that feels like when you live in misery, loneliness and pain all your life? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, PANDA? DO YOU? THE PAST MATTERS TO ME!"

"Listen to me! I understand you've been hurt, but you can't let that get in the way of who you are!"

The wolf suddenly went from being mad to just being sad and being so hungover with guilt and he sat down and let the tears flow down on his face, though he hid himself away from Po because he felt that it still shows a sign of weakness.

Po told him in a calm voice, "It's okay to cry."

"I shouldn't even have to feel like this." the wolf said, tearfully.

"Even warriors cry too, even if they don't show it, but it takes courage to go against something you know wasn't right and that you risked your life to save your pack's life and you're still alive, but it also takes real courage to show your true emotions."

The wolf thought twice about it for a minute and then got into Po's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably and Po gave him a hug. The wolf told him in between tears, "I want to forgive myself, but I don't know how."

"I know it's hard, but you have to move forward with your life. If you let the darkness of your past form your future, you're only looking at destruction in despair. But if you let the darkness of your past pass, build your future, you're set to find peace."

"So..what are you saying? I can forgive myself?"

"Yes. All you have to do is just try."

The wolf sighed heavily and he wiped his eye in front of Po and he tries to hide his emotions from him, but it couldn't stay invisible forever. He paced around and then turned back to him and said, "I don't know if it'll work...but I'm willing to try."

Po smiled and said, "Great start. You don't have to try for me, but you can try for yourself."

"What'll happen after that?"

"What is your heart telling you?"

There goes the question again. The wolf kinda thought twice about that and he puts his hand to his chest again and he said, "Am I doing the right thing?"

"It's a good start."

"All I know is that I could never find a way to say how much I really feel bad about all the things I've done to you. All the things when I was a cub really got to me and I never really knew how to forgive. After everything that happened in my life... I guess it's kinda too late to say I'm sorry about everything."

Po puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "It's never too late to forgive."

Po comes out and gives him a hug and the wolf never knew what it feels like to get a hug from someone, but he suddenly felt a sense of compassion coming over him. He accepted and hugged him back as well.

They were unaware that Tigress was watching them and she never really realized that the Wolf Boss felt this way and in a way, she kinda felt sorry for him and felt as if the past was letting it get in the way of what the wolf's trying to do to make things right again. She felt like she misjudged him and that Po really helped him to move on with his life and put all the things in the past behind him and all she did was let her pride get in the way of it. She was thinking that she'll try to give the wolf a second chance.

* * *

><p>Was that insane or what? I went through numerous editing for this, so just bear with me. I think I've captured it really well. Next up...Tigress gives the Wolf Boss a chance. It'd be weird if Wolf Boss and Tigress would someday be...(pause); nah, that would never happen, but will she forgive him? Let's find out!<p> 


	10. Reconciling with Tigress

The previous chapter...we left you with Tigress overhearing the conversation and let's see how it goes. Also..his name is revealed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Reconciling with Tigress<p>

The Wolf Boss continued talking with Po for a while and he felt like opening up about his past helped him a little bit, but still feels like it's not enough to make up for his past yet. He suddenly stopped himself, looked at Po and asked, "Am I talking too much?"

"Nah. It's a good thing to let it all out. Admitting to your mistakes helps you clear your head and when you learn from it, you can try to reconcile with others you've hurt in the past."

"You're really selfless, are you, panda?"

"I'm very compassionate and always put others before myself."

The wolf sighed heavily and said, "I wish I was like you for a day."

Po paused for a sec and then the wolf couldn't believe what he just said and thought the same thing. Po cleared his throat for a minute while the wolf told him, "Although it might be a little weird for a wolf like me being fat."

"I couldn't imagine seeing you in my weight."

The wolf shuddered for a sec and said, "That'd be kinda...awkward."

"Yeah. It's not easy."

"I agree."

Po took a deep breath, stood up and said, "Well...I'm gonna start preparing dinner for everyone. You wanna come?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm gonna hang around here for a while and think some things over."

"All right. Just think about what I said, all right?"

"Okay."

"It'll be okay though. Things will get better...you'll see."

Po pats him on the shoulder and walks out of the Peach tree, leaving the wolf alone to think some of his thoughts over his past and he looked up at the sky. Some of Po's words went inside his head and he just never knew what compassion really is and he never had someone to heal those emotional scars he had most of his life and with that, he felt like he was stuck as a crossroads; deciding on letting the past eat him alive or move forward and find peace within himself.

He puts his paws on his head and whispered to himself, "Will peace find me at all? Where do I go from here?"

Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming from behind and he quickly got up to his feet to find out who it was and he sees Tigress coming in, looking a little concerned and he just sighed in exasperation and said, "Are you here to try to kick me out again?"

Tigress didn't say anything and she stood in front of him and she replied, "I just came to talk."

"Look, I've already caused you and your friends pain enough. When are you gonna get through your thick sull that I'm not like that anymore?"

"That's not it. I overheard everything about your past and I never really thought of you having to go through something so terrible."

The wolf felt surprised that someone has heard about his upbringing and he asked, "Which parts did you hear?"

"Being abused by your father, him killing your mother and leaving you, witnessing your family being killed themselves and losing your best friend...how much more someone like you could take?"

"What do you know? You've got great friends, a legendary master and respect for China. It's like your life is so perfect and everything while mine...it's nothing but feeling abandoned, left behind, used and betrayed. You don't really know what it feels like when someone doesn't want you."

Tigress fell silent for a minute, but she grew angry about what the wolf said about living a 'perfect' life because she didn't live in it. She then told him, "Well, the egg's on your face, all right? You think you're the only one with a rough past? Try being abandoned by your own family that doesn't even want you or being cooped up in an orphanage for several years and have everyone calling you a monster or maybe feeling not good enough by your own adopted father no matter how hard you try, it'll never be good enough! Try living that life!"

The wolf froze for a minute and he couldn't believe what Tigress just explained to him and it's like for the first time...both of them connected. He looked at her and all he could do is just stare at her and in a way, he felt sorry for her and he said, "And I thought **_my_** past was horrible."

"But sometimes, you can't let it make you who you are. You just have to let it be the past and leave it behind."

"I do...but sometimes it's hard for me, you know?"

She puts her hand on his shoulder and said, "Sometimes the hardest thing to do is just forgive the person who's ever hurt you so many times, but in order to make yourself feel better, you have to forgive yourself first. If you don't, then it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I do want to forgive. I just need someone to show me how."

"You've got Po and Shifu to help."

"What about you and your friends?"

Tigress sighed heavily and knew that it might be the hardest thing to give the wolf boss a second chance, but after watching Po giving him mounds of compassion, she felt that it was time to put her pride aside and just reach out to him for once. She looked at him and said, "If you promise you'll stick to what we do and keep this promise, I'll be more than willing to help you out."

"So...all is forgiven?"

"For now."

They shook hands and made a clean slate with each other and Tigress gave him a hug, which seemed kinda awkward for the wolf, but he hugged her back and she told him, "I forgive you. And I am sorry for giving you a hard time when you came here."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done."

They let go for a while and then Tigress turned around and told him, "Tell Po I hugged you and I'll break you down in half."

"Yeah, that did feel awkward...but I think I needed that."

She chuckled and said, "Lucky we're friends now."

She then walked off and the wolf felt like things are starting to look up for him and he walks out of the Peach Tree feeling like he can stay true to his promise in order to get a second chance to be worthy to accept his forgiveness to the kung-fu masters.

Then, she came back and asked, "What's your name?"

The wolf sighed heavily and replied, "I forgot about my name since I worked with Shen. But my mom named me...Zhong."

* * *

><p>How was that? Imagine if Wolf Boss and Tigress are a couple. Wouldn't that be weird? But anyhow...good thing that Tigress and the wolf..excuse me...Zhong are cool now. Big thanks to my awesome friend, son of wind for helping me come up with the name of the wolf. Appreciate it. Next chapter will come at ya!<p> 


	11. Shifu's Advice

Here's how some of Shifu's words get into Zhong's head. You can tell that Zhong has a heart.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Shifu's Advice<p>

As evening comes forth, the wolf walks across the hallway of the bunkhouse on his way to dinner and then Po comes by and said, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I guess." the wolf answered, with a broken smile.

"Shifu wants to talk with you after dinner, okay?"

"All right. Sure."

He walks off but not before telling Po something. He asked, "Hey, panda?"

"Yeah?"

"My actual name is Zhong."

Po stared at him confusedly and asked, "I didn't know you actually had a first name."

"Well, now ya know. I kinda forgot about it because I worked with Shen and I guess I remember my mom giving me that name when I was born and that memory obviously went away...until it came back in my head."

"How'd you remember it?"

"Tigress asked me what my name is."

"Okay, that's cool...Zhong."

"Thanks for the reminder, panda."

"You can call me Po if you want."

"Sure thing...Po."

An hour later after dinner, Zhong headed over to find Shifu and when he stepped into the Sacred hall of Warriors, he saw someone's stick standing in and the wolf seemed a little nervous about what's going on.

"Is something troubling you, wolf?"

Zhong gulps loudly and he was surprised that Shifu didn't turn around but could hear his prescence and he replied, "No, master."

Shifu hops out of the stick and faces Zhong and there was an awkward silence coming in between them and he asked, "Po said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I understand that Tigress forgave you not too long ago."

Zhong didn't really think that Shifu would actually know what happened and that he wasn't there and he asked, "How did you know?"

"I can hear things from a distance and I can also sense it."

"I see."

"As you may know, you've gotten used to living here and you want a second chance from us."

"Yeah, I do."

"Remember when I told you that your actions back at the Valley moved me?"

"Yes."

"I understand that you felt disappointed in yourself after that."

Zhong sighed sharply and lowered his head down as he remembered that none of the Five were impressed by his actions and then, he sat down and said nothing for a while. He covers his face and tried not to let Shifu show his hidden disappointment, but Shifu already figured it out anyway. Shifu sat down next to him and Zhong explained, "I don't know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong. They just weren't ready to admit that you actually helped them nor did they believe you did it. It was not your fault."

"But it feels like it was my fault. I don't understand why they wouldn't even give me another chance. It just feels like that I'm...I'm..."

"Failing?"

"I don't know what failure feels like, but sometimes I just feel like my best wasn't even good enough."

Shifu analyzed his body language and felt like there was some fear and despair coming inside of him. He also told him, "What is your second biggest fear?"

Zhong looked at Shifu and asked, "Second biggest fear?"

"Yes."

The wolf couldn't admit what his fears were because he never showed fear in his life since his days with Shen, but after Shen's death, all emotions he never felt before came out of him and he felt a serious amount of shame, remorse, guilt and anguish all over him. He takes a deep breath and admits, "My biggest fear is what if I forgive others and they won't forgive me back? It'll make me feel like I'm failing...and I just don't know how I'll ever recover from that."

"So...your biggest fear is that you might fail them and feeling like you failed yourself, you just feel like you want to give up."

"Yeah, pretty much. If they're not willing to accept it, then what's the point?"

"As hard as you try, you'll always feel like you would've accomplished something, but it always blows up on your face. But that doesn't mean you should give up in despair. You just have to keep trying. Failure isn't an option here, but it's just a part of life and learning from your failures helps you to succeed."

Zhong didn't really think of it that way and it made him think twice about how he would cope with those feelings. Then, Shifu told him, "I also understand you have a troubled past."

"Yeah, I do. Did Po told you?"

"Nope. Overheard it from a distance."

Zhing sighed heavily and said, "I'm so used to keeping everything a secret."

"Why couldn't you tell anyone about it?"

"I just didn't know how, all right? Everything about my childhood is just full of misery and hurt. My emotional scars never healed all these years. I just blamed everything that happened on my father and myself. Sometimes...I wish I would just die."

"Do not say that. You can't blame your father or yourself for what happened. These things like this happen. We may not always know why, but things like this happen for a reason. We just move forward and live for another day."

Zhong sighed heavily over this because he knew Shifu was right. The longer he holds onto it, the more misery he will always feel and he can't escape it. He looked at him and asked, "What do I do?"

"You have to stay strong and prove yourself that the past will never be who you are. What matters is what who you are now and what you have to do is just train hard and try to show compassion and move forward. Only then, you'll find the strength rise up from your mistakes and attain peace within yourself."

What Shifu said resonated with Zhong and realized that everything he did after receiving a second chance made him stronger than anything. Then, he went over to the Moon Pool and saw his reflection coming in and he sees himself as a different person than he was when was working with Shen. He looked at him and said, "You're right. I gotta do whatever I can to fix what I've broken to make myself stronger and to better myself so I can prove everyone that I'm a changed wolf."

Shifu chuckled softly and said, "Spoken like a true warrior. You gotta do what it takes."

"I will."

* * *

><p>And on the next chapter, his training skills will improve well. Trust me, it'll be freakin' awesome!<p> 


	12. Digging Deeper

This chapter has occured and that Zhong's new kung-fu techniques are gonna come to good use in training. So in a way, he's gonna try his hardest to impress the kung-fu masters and maybe give him a chance? Will it happen? One way to find out...

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Digging Deeper<p>

As the next day dragged on, Zhong opened his one eye slowly, groans softly, sits up, yawns softly, scratches himself and plans to do some early training set in before the gong rings. He sighs sluggishly and said, "Time for some early training."

3 minutes later...

Zhong enters the training hall and he wants to prove that he can be serious to his own promise and he started punching the adversary multiple times harder where it bounced through the room and the walls and then it came at him, he did a huge kick and it went up in the air and it landed back on the floor.

He panted heavily as sweat dripped through his face and asked, "All right, what next?"

He thought that he should do some exercising to pass the time; so he did some push-ups, pull-ups, practicing his kung-fu moves did some of the Five's exercise training skills. Within a period of an hour and a half of his early exercise, he settled himself down and started to meditate. He sat down, crossed his legs, put his paws over his ankles, closed his eyes, took deep breaths and tried to think peaceful thoughts in order to gain peace within himself.

'How does Master Shifu do this?' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, as the morning gong rings, the students quickly got up from the room and into the hallway where Master Shifu is waiting for them.

"Morning, master!" the five greeted.

Then, Po came out of the room and said, "Morning, Shifu."

Shifu looked around and he knew someone was missing. He then asked, "Where's Zhong?"

"Not sure, master." Tigress replied.

Shifu told Po and the Five to find Zhong and while they were doing that, he went on to follow them as well. When they got to the training hall, they were surprised to find Zhong in the courtyard, stretching his legs and arms. Most of the Five stood there in silence and all Po and Crane could do is drop their jaws as they couldn't believe that he's actually exercising.

Zhong looked up and he saw them standing there in shock and he said, "Morning."

"How long have you been here?" asked Mantis.

"Almost 2 hours."

"2 hours?" they all asked, in shock.

"Yeah. I decided to get serious about training and thanks to Shifu's words of advice, I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Tigress stood there amazed and in shock and she said, "I think I'm actually impressed with this."

"Can someone clue me here? Who is Zhong?" asked Crane.

"That's him." she answered.

"Wait. You had a name?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, I forgot about it while I was working with Shen and my parents never got to give me a name, but my mom called me Zhong when I was born and then it got forgotten afterwards." Zhong answered.

"I see."

"After you guys single handledly kicked my butt yesterday, I felt like this could be my only shot of showing you guys how much I'm willing to do anything to give me a second chance."

"I think you've just begun. I guess that little talk we had last night helped." Po said, happily.

"Almost. I'm almost there, panda."

"True."

"So...you guys are friends now?" asked Mantis, confusedly.

"Yeah, we are."

"Tigress even gave me a chance too." Zhong answered.

Everyone turned to her and they were shocked, but Po wasn't surprised that she would give him a chance and he said, "I knew you'd forgive him."

"Tigress? You? Giving him a second chance? What has this world come to?" Monkey shrieked.

"Well, after hearing about his past, I figured that he had it worse than me. I understand what it feels like being abandoned and I kinda felt sorry for him for once. At first, I thought that Po's idea of taking him in here would be a stupid idea and that I might've clawed his eyes out, but now...after seeing him actually helping him out and got to know more about him-though I wasn't there, but I heard it-I decided that maybe I should give him a chance too. If Po's willing to do so, then I can do the same."

All of them were shocked at what Tigress just said and Crane dropped his beak again at that comment. She rolled her eyes and closed his beak and asked, "Seriously, can you do anything but drop your beak?"

"I'm just in shock. Who are you and what have you done with the real Tigress?" asked Crane.

She opened up her claws and Crane kept his beak shut and said, "Yeah, still here."

"Shifu gave me a chance too. He kinda saw right through me and I guess I have been hiding my emotions while I worked for Shen and those kinds of things wouldn't happen for me and my pack because I always thought those were signs of weakness." Zhong added.

"That's what we thought too...until Po came into our lives." Monkey added.

"What did he do?"

"He just stayed the way he is and it had an effect on all of us and he taught us many things that we never thought would happen. Although we kept being strong and everything, he added caring, compassion, humor and selflessness into that list." Viper added.

"And he helped Shifu find inner peace after he defeated Tai Lung." Mantis said.

Zhong was blown away by what Po did and he said, "You mean...that panda brought you guys peace?"

"Yep."

"And you added some caring too." Po added.

"How?" asked Zhong.

"When you refused to take one of Shen's orders and you nearly lost your life after that, but you're standing here. You cared for your pack so much, that you're willing to do anything for them."

Zhong fell silent for a minute and he said, "You're right. Looking back, it did make me feel like a good leader...a true leader."

"Yes it did."

They all turned around and they saw Shifu standing there and he walked by Zhong and asked, "You've been here the whole time?"

"Yep." Zhong answered.

"How long ago?"

"2 hours."

"Hmmm...seems as though you're getting used to waking up early now."

"I wouldn't say that yet, but I'm starting to."

"Well then...shall we train?"

Po and Zhong faced each other to spar and then when it came time to start, Po ran towards him and Zhong dodged his move as he jumped on top of him and landed behind him. Po then ran and pushed him hard with his belly, but Zhong got back on his feet and he took him with with multiple punches and kicks.

Po flipped him across, but Zhong did the same thing by bouncing him up, down and all around. Mantis looks by and mutters into Monkey's ear and said, "I think I'm starting to like this guy."

"Me too." Monkey agreed.

"Same here." Tigress said.

Po and Zhong panted heavily and they looked at each other and Shifu ended the battle and he said, "Excellent work."

"Thanks, master." they both said.

"You're improving yourself, Master Zhong."

Zhong was incredibly surprised that Shifu called him 'master' for the first time and he took an honorable bow based on that remark. He then said, "Thanks...master."

As the morning goes on, Shifu was the next one to spar with and his improvements went faster and faster than ever, which made him impressed and with the Five, he sparred with them really well as it keeps going.

All of them looked at Zhong and they were in complete awe of his amazing improvements and Shifu said, "You have great skills."

"Thanks, master."

Po's stomach growled loudly and then, he said, "All this training's making me hungry. Let's break for lunch."

Zhong sighed amused-like at what Po said and Shifu told him, "You'll be hearing plenty more of that soon."

"I don't blame him though."

As they walk out of the training hall, Zhong felt like he accomplished something for once, but he still feels like there's something missing and that he wants to get it out of his chest soon enough.

"Hey, Zhong. You coming?" asked Po.

"You go ahead. I'll..I'll catch up with you." Zhong answered.

"All right."

As Po left, Zhong definitely still feels like he's afraid that the memories of his past might overshadow what he just accomplished and that if he doesn't open to up someone, it'll eat him alive quickly.

* * *

><p>Sounds like angst is rising up for him. I'll go more deeper into the Wolf Boss' personal pain in the enxt chapter and it'll end up with something you never expected before.<p> 


	13. Is It Too Late to Forgive?

Like I said before, I'm going deeper and deeper into the Wolf Boss' past and what happens in the end will reach his emotional point where his tough-guy walls come down...scratch that...crumbling down.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Is It Too Late to Forgive?<p>

Later on, Zhong went across the hallways of the barracks to talk to someone about his struggle to let go of the past and move forward with his life. He leaned over to the dorm's door and tried to collect his thoughts until someone's hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around and it was Po, standing there and he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine." Zhong replied.

"No, you don't. You seem down about something."

Zhong knew he couldn't hide this forever and he asked, "Where's Shifu?"

"He's meditating. What's wrong?"

"I just need to find him."

"Can you tell me?"

Zhong sighed heavily and said, "I can only tell you that I'm still finding a hard time to let go of my past."

"Ohhh...I see. What do you need Shifu for?"

"His advice and guidance. Some of them might not make sense, but it might help me."

Po could see that even though Zhong has accomplished his aspect of working on himself, he's still stuck on how to deal with letting go of his past and trying to forgive himself. He then said, "All right. But if you need to talk, just find me, okay?"

"Sure."

Po walks off and then Zhong decides that it's the best time to release his emotions to Shifu. He thought to himself, 'Why is it so hard for me to forgive myself and my father after all the crap he put me and my mom through?'

Later on, he found Shifu in the Dragon Grotto and suddenly, Shifu told him, "Po said you might be coming to speak with me."

Zhong didn't know how to react when Po already told him he would be coming, but it didn't matter to him. All he wanted was to just tell him something really important. He said, "Master...can I tell you something?"

"My ears are open." Shifu answered.

He sat down and he said, "I know I have to forgive myself for every bad choice I made, but sometimes I just feel as if what if what I'm doing to regain myself isn't good enough?"

Shifu immediately knew that Zhong is still struggling to let go of his past and even knows what the term forgiveness meant. He turns to him and said, "As I said before, just keep trying and don't let your past consume what you've accomplished."

"I know. It's just...I never felt anything like this before...like anguish, sorrow, hurt, sad, scared. I shouldn't even feel these things, right?"

"But you should. I can understand that those feelings are something you never felt before and the only way you try to avoid it is by putting on this mask to hide your real emotions."

"A mask?"

"Yes. Whenever there's something in your life that you've witnessed and you don't know how to deal with it and not let anyone else see it, you put this mask on to cover your hurt feelings and replace them with a careless, fearless, heart of stone personality so no one would see the cracks."

"Funny. I've...never thought of it that way."

"You see, you put on this armor and made a wall to block someone in so that you wouldn't let anyone see your true colors. It takes courage to show them and you don't have to be that hardcore to prove yourself you're invincible. All it takes is for someone to help you break that wall and get out of this burden that you have in your heart."

Zhong definitely felt there's a huge burden inside of him and he thought that now's the time to spill over his dark past. He explained everything about his past to Shifu and after that, he didn't know what to think of it.

"That's horrible." Shifu said, with a half-whisper.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe that's why I was the way I was because of my father and all he would do is just beat the crap out of my mom and then he killed her and left me behind."

"I never thought you would go through something like this when you were so young."

"I hated him for that. I could never forgive my dad for what he put our family through. Sometimes...I wish I could find him-not sure if he's still alive or if he's dead-and if he is alive, I could just...literally tear him up."

Shifu fell silent for a minute and then he asked, "Seek revenge?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you know that this is what started it all? You can't be mad at your father forever. You have to forgive him."

"But how, master? How can I forgive him?"

"You can't let this feeling of anger and hurt take control over you. If it's still there, how will you be able to forgive others?"

Zhong sighed heavily and he knew that it had been going on for a long time and he said, "I don't know. But what I do know is that I've been holding this inside of me for nearly 25 years."

"25 years? That's a long time to stay mad forever."

"I know. What should I do?"

Shifu puts his hand on Zhong's shoulder and asked, "What would you do if you were me?"

"I'd let it go."

"That's right. You can't just stay mad before because when that person that hurt you will someday die, all you'll feel is guilt and pain that you can't forgive him."

"I know. I guess it might been too late, huh?"

"It's never too late to forgive. You have to learn to forgive yourself too."

Zhong knew it might be a difficult decision to make, but he's trying to at least put it behind him and he's more than willing to forgive his father for what happened. He turned to Shifu and asked, "Who am I doing this for?"

"For yourself. Once you put the burden down, you'll find peace."

Suddenly, Shifu received a notice from Zeng and he overheard the conversation about it and he told him about Zhong's father and they broke the news to him.

Shifu told him, "Zhong...maybe now's a good time to forgive him."

"Why is that?"

"Zeng-my messenger-has told me that...your father has been killed over 10 years ago."

Zhong's heart sunk to the ground as he stood there in shock and asked, "What?"

* * *

><p>How's that for an unexpected moment? The next chapter, the wolf's mixture of emotions come in full circle and it'll be the most emotional chapter you ever read. Tell me if I went too far with this.<p> 


	14. Forgiveness and Peace

We continue with the feelings of hurt and anguish Zhong felt and the feeling of forgiveness will come over to him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Forgiveness and Peace<p>

Zhong became very shocked and in total disbelief to hear that his father has been dead for 10 years and he never even realized it. He shuddered sharply and said, "I don't believe you."

"It's true. From what I found out, your father has been killed 10 years ago after an tragic accident somewhere in Eastern China. There was a cave-in at a village far from the Valley of Peace. A result of a giant earthquake happened there and many of the animals had to be evacuated, but only 21 of those animals didn't make it out alive and...one of them was your father. The rest of them survived and six were only injured." Zeng explained.

Zhong just stood there in silence and all of those feelings of hurt and sorrow caught up with him quickly and what he just told Shifu made him feel like his wish that he would die immediately made him feel worse. He sighed heavily and said, "So...what you're saying is that...for 10 years...my father has been dead?"

"Yes."

Zhong turned around, didn't face them to try to hide his tears from everyone and he asked, "How did you know about this?"

"I went over to the graveyard a few days ago and one of the survivors told me about that story because most of the people that died there were his family members and he also spoke of your father too. He said that he looked back on those times where he mistreated you and your family and that he wishes he could one day apologize to you."

He didn't believe it in a milisecond because he felt so much hurt deep inside that it became too much for him to bear. Shifu went to him and said, "Zhong, I'm really sorry that you had to know about this for so long."

"If he had apologized to me, I would've forgiven him now!" Zhong shouted, tearfully.

"Listen to me! Things like this happen! Sometimes we don't know why, but that's part of life. Things like that are never your fault."

Zhong's eyes filled up with tears and then he just ran out of the grotto with much pain inside of him and Shifu didn't know what to think of it. He sighed and he never thought that he'd be this upset over this and he said, "I wish I could've done something to ease his pain when you told me about the tragedy."

"I'm sorry I mentioned it to you, master." Zeng said, in sorrow.

"It's fine. Thank you though."

Zeng flies away leaving Shifu feeling a little disaffected by Zhong's reaction of his father's death and not realizing it because of the hurt and anger that seeped into his mind for 25 years. He whispered to himself, "It's not your fault, Zhong."

Meanwhile, at the barracks, Zhong laid down on his bed, just crying in sorrow over the news. He couldn't come to grips with the fact that he lost his father 10 years ago and during that time, he was still angry about what had happened. Every word that Zhong told Shifu about wanting to kill his father if he was alive suddenly caught up with him and those words made him feel a deep amount of guilt inside of him.

"Why did I say these things about my father that way? I feel like a piece of crap."

He just laid his face down on the side of the bed and let out some quiet sobs as the tears flowed down on his face and whispered, "If only I would've said I'm sorry to him for all these years..."

He was unaware that Tigress was sitting there beside him and she puts her paw on his shoulder and when he looked up, he saw some conern in her and she said, "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

He didn't know that she was consoling him, but he didn't care. She just stood up and walked away and as she walked out of the door, he sat down on the ground with his head lowering down as he feels a deep amount of remorse and guilt coming in and he's been letting this affect him for a long time. Then, he felt another paw reaching his shoulder and when he turned around, it was Po sitting next to him. He sighed heavily and wiped his muzzle and told him, "How do you deal with losing someone who's close to you?"

"It's kinda hard." Po answered.

"I've hated my dad all these years because he was never around and he turned his back on me and my mom. I've always hated him and I just thought of revenge on him."

"Why would you think that?"

"He killed my mom, remember? You know what that does to you? And now that he's dead...I feel like...like..."

"Like it was your fault?"

The wolf nodded his head in sorrow and he said, "I don't know what's this feeling I have inside of me; like I could've forgiven him years ago and that I haven't been, I caused him to die."

"Don't say that. How long did he die?"

"I just found out that he died 10 years ago."

"That's a long time. Look...the feeling you have is guilt. Like when you look back at something you've done wrongly or said the wrong things to hurt the person and that you could've done something to let it go, you feel guilty about it and you wish that it didn't happen, but it did."

Zhong lets out a few tears from his eye, sniffled and asked, "What do I do, panda?"

"All you have to do is forgive him and forgive yourself. Forgive him like a billion times and it'll go easier on you."

"My dad's dead, panda. It's kinda too late for that."

"Hey, as I said before, it's never too late to forgive. You can't let what had happened get in the way of who you are now. There are several things you can do: either let the past eat you alive for the rest of your life or let it go and move forward with your life and learn to forgive others."

Zhong knew he faced a difficult decision, but he does want to forgive. He just have very mixed feelings about it and then he said, "How will I know if I did the right thing?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"To...forgive?"

"Yes. Even if he's gone, you can still forgive him."

Zhong nodded his head and he gave Po a hug. He cried on the panda's shoulders and opened his one eye and Po told him, "You'll know when you did the right thing when you make a choice for yourself."

Minutes later, Zhong walked over to the cemetary to find his father's grave and he looked over one that reads 'Shing-Li' and he could tell that it's his father. He closed his eye, kneeled down towards his grave and tried to find some words to say. He took a deep breath and said, "Dad...I know you don't remember me, but I was your son. I just...I just don't know how would I say something to you now that you're dead, but..."

He paused for a minute and he just tried to hold back the tears, but they were watering his eyes anyway and he continued on, tearfully, "But that time when you left me and my mom...it was painful for me to see that and that you killed her out of anger. I've been resenting you for the past 25 freakin' years of my life and I let this anger dominate me for so long that I hated you. I used to hate you and that you weren't there. I even wanted to find you and kill you! But now that you're dead...I felt like I should've said those things about you and how I felt. I'm trying so hard to start my life over again and not make the same mistakes I made. All I want to say is that...I am so sorry, dad. I'm so sorry. I never meant anything by that and I could never forgive myself for it, but I forgive you. I forgive you...and I love you, dad. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

He lowered his head down and started sobbing softly on his father's grave. Then, he walked across the other side of the tombstone and saw his pack's tombs. He sighed mournfully and he just went into every single wolf's grave and then, he said to them, "My pack...I can't express how sorry I am that you died because of me. I died for you guys first and then I was brought back alive. I wish we never worked with that stupid peacock to let us rule our lives. If I could turn things back and take your place, I would most likely do it without a second thought. You guys mean everything to me and...thanks for putting up with me even though I put up with you for many years. I love you guys...so much."

Suddenly, he feels someone's hand on his shoulder and when he turned around, it was the old soothsayer. She looked at him and said, "You have found forgiveness, I see."

Zhong sniffled and he said, "It was so hard to find it."

"It takes strength to show your emotions at times, Zhong. I sensed that you felt remorseful for all the things you have done and you have finally apologized to your father."

"Yeah. But I could never forgive myself for everything."

"But you already have."

"I did?"

"Yes. When you forgive others, you also forgive yourself."

Zhong sighed heavily and he asked, "How did you find me?"

"I decided to come by and see how you've been doing. Sounds like you have made some progress."

"I have."

"That is good to hear."

Suddenly, Zhong sees a bright light coming from the sky and he tried to block it out and then, he heard someone call his name.

"Zhong?"

Zhong looked up and then, he sees a hooded figure coming in front of him and when he took the hoodie off, he revealed that it was his father. He gasped in shock and then, his father touched his shoulder and Zhong immediately jumped into his arms and hugged him. He started crying and said, "Dad, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for being so angry at you for so long!"

"Son...I should be the one to apologize to you. I'm sorry for not being there in your life and for being violent to your mother."

"I forgive you, dad. I just feel so guilty about everything I've done over the years and...what I said about seeking revenge on you...I deeply regret it and...I'm sorry."

"Son...all is forgiven. I just came by to tell you how sorry I have been and I heard you expressing remorse on my graveyard. It really touched me to know that you forgive me."

"I can't stay angry forever."

"Neither can I. I just want to tell you that I am proud to have you as my son and that you'll life a new life in peace. Just remember-second chances will always be around. Never give up on it."

"I promise." Zhong whispered.

The light starts fading and he said, "I have to go."

"But...you just got here!"

"I know, but I'm never far away. Just find me in your heart whenever you feel lonely."

He starts going away and he echoed, "I love you...son."

As the light turns to dark, Zhong stood there with tears in his eyes and whispered, "I love you too."

"Do you feel peace now?" asked the soothsayer.

Zhong sighed softly as he saw his father there and for the first time, he felt it. He felt peace in his heart and he answered, "I do."

The soothsayer smiled and said, "If you plan to come back to Gongmen City, I'll be waiting."

She walks off leaving Zhong standing in the sky and finally found peace within himself, he looked up and whispered, "Thank you, dad."

He walks back to the Jade Palace and when he got to the barracks, he wanted to talk to Po for a second. He went to his room and whispered, "Panda?"

He knocked on the door to his room and seconds later, Po opened his door and he asked, "What is it?"

Zhong answered, "I found peace within myself."

"You did? How?"

"I forgave my father."

"That's awesome. Did you forgive yourself?"

"Yeah. I kinda got some sense knocked into me and I saw my father there...we both forgave each other."

"Awesome. As I said, you gotta find peace within yourself and as you forgive, it'll come easier."

"Thanks, Po."

"You're welcome."

"Also...thanks for giving me another chance."

"Hey, everyone needs one."

* * *

><p>Zhong has finally found forgiveness within himself. I think he's found peace. There's more around the bend and what would you guys expect to see in later chapters? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	15. Gaining Peace

Zhong has finally found peace and he can use those feelings into kung-fu.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Gaining Peace<p>

The next morning, the gong rings and immediately all of the kung-fu masters went out of the room and exclaimed, "Morning, master!"

Then, Zhong came out after them and also said, "Morning, Shifu."

And surprisingly, Po was the last one to come out of the room and said, "Morning, Master Shifu."

Shifu notices something different about Zhong and he didn't quite know what it was and he asked, "You feeling okay, Master Zhong?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Zong replied.

Most of the Five were surprised about his new attitude except for Po and it seems as though something's up with him. Crane asked, "You seem kinda...happy."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Last time we talked, you were upset." Shifu added.

"Oh yeah. I was, but not anymore."

"Let me guess...you found peace?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well then...I guess you're ready for some training then, huh?"

"Bring it on!"

"But first...we must meditate."

Everyone went around to meditate for an hour and after that, they began training. Po and Zhong went around and sparred together. Po ran across him and pushed him with his belly, but Zhong struck back and landed on his feet and started punching him and dodging some of Po's efforts. He used his kung-fu techniques to completely knock out Po and finding peace, he manages to do a backflip and did a corkscrew kick and landed on Po's stomach.

Po panted heavily and asked, "How did you?"

"New training skills."

"That's amazing."

Everyone else sparred with Zhong and with every spar he would get, most of the Five got his attention and they started to like him now. Most of them were seriously impressed with him as well and even Shifu became deeply impressed by his peaceful persona. Shifu looked up at him and smiled at him thinking that he earned that second chance exactly.

"All right, students. Take a little break." Shifu said.

As everyone headed on their break, Shifu asked Zhong to have a little conversation with him. When they got to the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Shifu went towards the steps near the Moon Pool and Zhong sat down on the steps and Shifu asked, "You forgave your father last night, did ya?"

"Yes." Zhong replied.

"How so?"

"Well, after you told me that my dad was dead, I didn't want to believe you. But...I don't know, it just felt like what I said to you last night about seeking revenge against my dad kinda made me realize that I said the wrong thing and this anger has been flowing inside of me for too long and I just felt like it was the time to sorta...let the past become the past. Po kinda helped me out a little to give me the strength to just leave it behind. I don't know how that panda does it."

Shifu chuckled and said, "Neither do I. But it's a good thing that you're turning over a new leaf. As I told you, as soon as you forgive people, you're freed from all the hurt and darkness you had locked up inside of you for 28 long years. That's a long time to go through something like that."

"Yeah. I don't want to feel pain anymore. I just want to do something right. I went to the graveyard last night and I saw my dad's tombstone there. I just forgave him for everything he did to hurt my mom and me and I went over to see my entire wolf army in their grave and forgave them for not being there because I was killed before they were. If it wasn't for that soothsayer healing me, I'd still be dead right now."

"Did you forgive yourself?"

Zhong sighed softly and said, "Yeah. I don't know what it feels like, but somehow it's like I found peace within myself deep inside of me. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like everything in the past has been overshadowed by who I am now."

Shifu smiled and said, "That's the first step you took. You can't change your past, but you can certainly move forward with your life and when you find that peace within yourself, anything is possible."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Never thought of it that way."

"But I am glad you moved on."

"Thanks to your advice and all."

Later on, Zhong walks towards the Sacred peach Tree but sees the Five standing in front of him. He looked kinda nervous because he didn't know what to expect and Tigress was the first one to say something. She said, "For the past couple of days, we were kinda reluctant to accept that you changed, but because Po gave you a chance and has been there to help you out, we decided to give you a chance as well...and we accept your apology."

Zhong smiled and said, "Wow. I didn't expect this to happen. I really do feel bad for all the things that I did to you guys and the Dragon Warrior and I'm sorry."

"Hey, you're one of us now." Viper said.

Hearing that made the wolf felt happy inside of him. He doesn't know how that feeling felt like, but he felt like second chances do exist.

"Thanks, you guys."

"I think it's time for a group hug!" Monkey exclaimed.

Everyone went on top of him and gave him a huge hug. Zhong felt kinda weird about it, but he didn't care. He embraced the hug and felt like this is a step to getting his new life in order.

* * *

><p>YES! The Five finally forgave him. So, what do you guys think will happen next? I'll post another chapter coming up!<p> 


	16. Warning of Attack

There will be a battle scene. Don't worry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Warning of Attack<p>

A week passed by since Zhong went to the Valley of Peace and it felt like he belongs there and during that time, he was able to be adapted into the Jade Palace and with Po by his side, he feels like his new life is gonna be the best thing ever.

As Zhong watched the sunset go down, he feels the serenity of peace, quiet and everything he never felt before. It's like life changed for him at a full angle.

"Hey, you got room for one more?"

Zhong turns around and sees Po standing behind him. He chuckled and said, "Yeah."

Po comes up and he sits down next to him and they're both looking at the sunset together and Zhong said, "How come the sky always look like that here?"

"The sunsets are amazing here. It's like you're in a different place where everything around here is just so peaceful."

"Yeah, it's beautiful here." Zhong said, with a peaceful sigh.

They both watched the sun go down and Zhong felt like there's some sort of friendship going in between him and Po. He asked, "Can I ask you something, panda?"

"What's that?"

"I know I've done a lot of bad things to you in the past and when I came here, I was thinking that you wouldn't forgive me after what I've done to you and your family. I was expecting you to kick me out, but you kinda accepted my apology. Why did you decide to help me?"

Po knew where this was going and he let out a huge sigh and told him, "Like I said, I couldn't save Shen from choosing his own path and he couldn't let go of his evil and in the end, it destroyed him. You would think that I would still be mad at him for being there on the night he went and tore my family apart, but with inner peace, I can't let those things get in the way of who I am and what I'll become. That's the kind of thing Shen never wanted to get, but with you...I felt as if I can save you and help you leave your past behind and give you the strength to move on with your life."

Zhong exhaled deeply and realized that everything Po did made him feel a sense of compassion coming through him. He said, "Wow. I never thought about that before."

Po puts his hand on the wolf's shoulder, smiled at him and said, "Well hey...if you find peace within yourself, you'll be okay."

"And it's all because of you. Thanks, panda." Zhong said.

Po smiled and said, "No probs."

Po gave Zhong a hug and Zhong definitely felt something warm deep inside of him and it didn't take long to find that it's a sign of friendship and both of them watched the sunset together and with finding inner peace, nothing could go wrong.

The next day, Shifu was meditating on the Dragon Grotto and then, he heard wings flapping from behind and immediately, Zeng frantically came down with a message for Shifu. Shifu looked at him and he sees Zeng panicking and he asked, "What's wrong, Zeng?"

Zeng panted heavily and he said, "Urgent...message."

Zeng gave Shifu the scroll and he found out that the same boars who nearly destroyed the valley will come back with a vengance. He looked shocked, but at the same time wanted to make sure that everyone in the Valley of Peace escapes for their own safety. He put on a serious face and then thanked Zeng for the message and told them to alert the entire valley of the threat they're gonna face soon.

He immediately went up to the students at the Training Hall and gave them some heavy news. He said, "Students, bad news. Those boars that Zhong kicked them out have come back for revenge on the entire valley."

* * *

><p>Think I'll let you end the story without a battle scene? Well, the next chapter will leave you breathless for the battle scene!<p> 


	17. Battle Ensuing

The battle begins!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Battle Ensuing<p>

As soon as Shifu told them the news that the boars are coming back, silence filled the training hall between them and they figured that they're coming back for more. Tigress asked Shifu, "What does that mean?"

"It means that they're coming back to gain revenge on all of us...including Zhong." Shifu answered.

Zhong's heart sunk all the way down after that reponse and he figured that they're coming back for him and finish what they started at the valley. Po noticed that Zhong looked really disturbed and he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Death is coming back to bite me in the butt...again." Zhong replied.

"Listen, we're not gonna let those boars destroy anything that's good and we'll protect you and the entire valley."

"That's right. We'll train harder and be prepared for what's coming our way." Crane added.

That made Zhong felt confident in knowing that they all got their back no matter what and he looked at all of them and they're ready to fight and willing to protect him in any way possible and he felt like everything will be fine after that. He chuckled and said, "Thanks, guys."

"We have to warn the entire valley though." Mantis said.

"I agree."

10 minutes later, they went around the valley and some of the residents went over to Shifu's attention, wondering what's gonna happen. He told them, "I have come with bad news. Those boars that almost destroyed this valley are coming back for revenge."

Everyone in the valley went in shock and fear knowing that they'll come back to destroy the entire valley and Shifu also added, "They'll come in a few days, so everyone has to evacuate the valley immediately. Bring your children, your items and take them all out of this valley while you still can."

The residents wasted no time gathering their things together and went out of the valley to ensure their safety. Shifu looked at the rest of the students and told them, "Prepare for the worst."

Just as the rest of the students went back in, Mr. Ping immediately went over to the palace stairs to bring Po along with them. He panted heavily and said, "Po...let's get out of here."

"You go ahead. I'm staying." Po answered.

Mr. Ping looked shocked and afraid knowing that Po's gonna stay behind to fight and he said, "I don't wanna lose my only son!"

"Dad, I'll be fine."

Shifu came in front of him and he said, "Mr. Ping, Po will be just fine."

"You don't know that! I just don't want my son getting killed!" Mr. Ping yelled, with tears.

"He won't be killed because he'll defeat the boars so that you'll come back safely."

"Dad, I just want you to be safe, too. If something happened to you if you stay here, I don't know what I'll do."

Mr. Ping realized that Po's gonna do whatever he can to keep the valley safe, even if it means willing to risk his life for it and he gave him a hug and whispered, "Be careful, son."

"I will, dad."

Po held him closely like it's the last moment he'll ever have, but it won't be for a long time. Zhong looked over and sees the unconditional love between Po and Mr. Ping and it caught his heartstrings a little.

Mr. Ping walks off and he said, "I love you, Po."

"I love you too, dad."

As he walks away, Po let out a heavy sigh and it was time to get serious about this battle and he's up for the challenge. As the entire valley was emptied out, they immediately went to the training hall to train harder and harder until the attack comes forward.

Zhong became the most focused in training as he took it seriously to train his hardest to fight the boars again. Shifu looked around and sees that Zhong gave the most focus and most dedication than any other kung-fu student, which made him impressed.

3 days later, they all stood at the front of the palace, anxiously awaiting the boars' arrival at the valley and when they heard distant shouting, they knew that they're coming. Shifu told them, "Stand your ground, students."

Then, the boars finally came face-to-face with the kung-fu masters with more weapons and the lead boar came in front of Shifu and said, "You know that wolf had no right to stop us from what we were doing."

"I'll have you know, he did the right thing." Shifu said, angrily.

"We don't give a crap about what he did. When someone stops us, someone has to pay."

"When someone plans to harm innocent people, someone has to pay as well."

The lead boar snarled and said, "Enough talk. Boars, let's fight!"

They immediately start battling and the rest of the kung-fu masters went in and battled all of the boars. Crane took most of them down as he kicked them, then used his wings of justice to blow them out and knocked them out as well. Most of their weapons were thrown at him, but he managed to dodge them quickly; which caught most of them by surprise.

Viper quickly swiped their faces on her tail and most of the other boars were frustrated that she moved when they were trying to knock her down. One boar growls in frustration and said, "Hold still, snake!"

She wiped them out with her tail and they fell down on the ground and she said, "You just got beat by a girl snake."

Tigress and Shifu went around the boars and she knocked them out with her agility, speed and her claws and kicked them harder than ever. Shifu grabbed his stick and whacked them on the head really hard like it's no one's rules.

Two boars went ahead and slapped Tigress in the face, which caused her to fall down and Shifu knew he wasn't having it. He went ahead and smacked them directly on the head and kicked them in the shin. He got down on the ground and said, "Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to lay a hand on a female?"

"My mother died!" one boar exclaimed.

"Well, I feel sorry for her...for letting you behave in a manner like that!"

Tigress got herself and she growled at them and scratched their eyes, which made the boars groan in pain. She panted and said, "Don't mess with me because if you do, I don't give a crap!"

Mantis and Monkey went ahead and battled them completely and beat them down. Two boars went with some weapons to squash Mantis, but he punched them out with the usage of his pincers, which sent them flying in the air while Monkey went ahead and knocked them up with his agility, acrobatical moves and heavy punches. He jumps up and punched them in the face hard.

Monkey flew up in the air and squashed them in the head with his foot and punched them in the nose and Mantis went ahead and swung them heavy-like in every which way but possible and got knocked out hard.

Monkey and Mantis looked at each other and said, in unison, "We are the stuff!"

Po and Zhong went ahead and battled with the lead boar and two back up boars. The lead boar laughed at Po and said, "Looks like we meet again, panda."

"Same here, piggy." Po answered.

"I take offense to that."

"Don't you mess with us because a wolf and a panda can kick major butt."

The lead boar chuckled and said, "I'm shaking on my pants."

"We'll scare them off of ya." Zhong answered.

The lead boar let out a shout and then battled both of them, but not before Po pushed them with his belly and Zhong went up and kicked them in mid-air and then were sent flying down on the ground. Po went and laid punches on them, kicked them and used his feet of fury to take them down hard. Zhong used his hammer to knock them out harder.

"You take this one and I'll take the other ones!" Po shouted.

Zhong nodded and the lead boar followed them in every which way possible to knock him down hard. As the lead boar went around to find Zhong, he saw him running towards the streets until he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where is that wolf?"

Zhong was on top of a roof with his hammer waiting for the moment to aim at him and then, he quickly went down and just straight up pummeled him down really quickly. The lead boar punched him back and landed on the ground and he received massive scars on his hands and he growled and said, "Big mistake, dude. You don't know what I've been through."

"So what? We'll take down this valley."

Then, Zhong looks over and he sees the entire boar clan defeat most of the Five, Po and Shifu and they tried to fight back really heavy like, but most of the boars beat them down with their hammers and weapons. Zhong looks over in horror and in helplessness to see them get hit. He quickly runs over to them to help them, but one boar pushed him out and then, out of nowhere, a huge explosion erupts in wiped out most of the kung-fu masters.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zhong shouted.

Zhong quickly went up to them and sees them laying down again with multiple scars all over them and they were knocked down hard. He looks at Po and he sees him scarred up and he said, "Po...are you there? Are you alive?"

Po groaned in pain and he looked at Zhong and he didn't say anything, but he said, "Finish them off."

Then, he spat out blood in his mouth and Po grabbed his paw and the wolf grabbed his hand and that their friendship is growing more stronger. He looked at all of the boars and he grew completely ticked and ready to set them off big time.

He growled at them and let out a menacing look in his eye and he shouted angrily and lunged at them and slung them out with his hammer, which resulted in the boars getting knocked up unconscious. Zhong panted heavily and he shouted, "You don't even deserve to exist!"

"So what? We came here to do what we want to do!" the boar shouted.

"You plan to destroy everything that's good in the world? How sick can you be? I used to cause a ruckus and destroy everything that's innocent, but that's not who I want to be or who I was and that's something I never will do again! And you think you'll be defeat them again, you better think twice because I will knock the crap out of you! I got rid of you before and I'll get rid of you again!" Zhong screamed.

The lead boar and Zhong started battling again and both of them bashed them around each other, trying to finish each other off to see who's gonna finish the battle. The lead boar bashed him down, kicked, punched, shoved and everything in the book to defeat Zhong, but Zhong refused to be defeated.

He attacked him harder and harder than ever and used his kung-fu techniques to knock him down to accept his defeat. He bashed his skull with his hammer and slashed his face with his claws and kicked him multiple times and pushed him down on the ground.

The boars were beaten, bloody and scarred, but not ready to give up yet. They went to charge him, but Zhong growled at them and beat them down hard. Suddenly, he sees Po coming in to kick the boars' shin hard.

"Po?" asked Zhong.

"I may be badly injured, but my awesomeness will never die." Po added.

"Guess we'll finish them together, huh?"

"Yeah, we will."

Both of them beat them up and Po slammed them down with his foot and pushed him with his belly again and both of them slammed them down using their paws and Zhong told him that he can finish them off quickly and then, he went ahead, leaped on them and went on top of them and managed to kill them completely.

He tore up the flesh of the boar clan and soon enough, they were dead. He stood up in front of them, panting heavily and he said, "Don't mess with the wolf and his awesome kung-fu friends."

Po stood up, went behind him, puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "That was awesome, dude."

"Thanks, Po."

Soon, the Five and Shifu regained consciousness and they helped them up and they had multiple scars, but they were still standing and they looked around and sees the boars dead on the ground and most of the valley was messed up.

Tigress looked up at Zhong and said, "You saved us."

"I had some help." Zhong added.

Everyone smiled at Zhong and they bowed to him and Shifu said, "You did excellent, Master Zhong."

Zhong chuckled softly and said, "I can't take all the credit."

"You proved to us that you can fight for people you love and it shows."

"All thanks to you guys."

"We all defeated the boars and Zhong finished them off for us." Crane added.

"Well, hey...I have my ways to finish a battle."

"True that."

"The battle is finally over." Shifu added.

* * *

><p>How freakin' awesome was that? Well, time for the final chapter! And I promise you it'll be awesome!<p> 


	18. New Life in the Valley of Peace

We wrap this story up with a bang!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: New Life in Valley of Peace<p>

Soon after the battle, most of the warriors looked around the Valley and most of it was destroyed due to the boar gang's rage. Po sighed heavily and said, "Looks like we might as well fix up this valley."

"Yeah, the battle's over but it's in shambles." Crane added.

"Come, students. Let's get started." Shifu said, with a smile.

Months have passed by since the battle with the boars and most of the residents in the Valley of Peace returned to their homes and it was back to normal and Zhong looked around to see how much reconstructing it was and for some reason, the citizens were looking at him and cheered him loudly.

He didn't expect that to happen and he wasn't sure how to react to something like that. He chuckled softly and when the kung-fu warriors came by, he asked them, "Why are they cheering for me?"

"The word kinda spread that you defeated the boars for us and for the Valley's safety." Shifu answered.

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, you're a hero to the Valley." Po added.

Zhong smiled and said, "Nah, not me."

"Oh yeah. If it wasn't for your efforts, the whole Valley would've been a war zone." Tigress said.

Then, everyone bowed to him and Zhong bowed to them back and he said, "Thank you all. I'm hoping you accept me even after everything I put most of you throrugh while I was working with Shen."

"We all forgive you." one resident said.

Hours later, Zhong was in the Sacred Peach Tree in the Jade Palace meditating away and for the first time, he felt peace entering in his heart and it helped his dark state fade away into something lighter.

"You meditating?" asked Po.

Zhong turns around and sees Po walking by and he said, "Yep. I'm getting used to it now."

"That's cool. Shifu wants to see you."

"What for?"

"It's Master Storming Ox and Master Croc. Something about a job offering for you in Gongmen City."

When Zhong and Po went to the Sacred Hall of Warriors, they saw Storming Ox and Croc standing there and Zhong looked very nervous about what they were really here for and Croc went in and said, "Heard you've saved the Valley of Peace. You know, I never thought that you'd actually change yourself, but I guess you proved us wrong."

"So much so that we might consider you one of us. We decided that because of it, we're offering you a position as a guard in our kung-fu council tower." Storming Ox added.

"Really? You sure?"

"It'd be really amazing in case you plan to come back."

Zhong kept silent for a bit and then, he told them, "Listen...I appreciate the offer, but...I'm not going back to Gongmen City."

Croc and Storming Ox looked very surprised that Zhong would turn down this opportunity and Croc asked, "Why not?"

Zhong sighed peacefully, looks at Po for a second and said, "I think I found my home already. This panda kinda helped me get rid of who I used to be and I found peace already, so...this is where I belong."

Storming Ox and Croc looked at each other and they start to realize that Zhong is starting to feel like there's some change in him and Storming Ox said, "Sounds like you've made up your mind."

"This panda really saw some good in ya, huh?" asked Croc.

"Yep." Zhong answered.

Storming Ox looked at Po and said, "Straighten the wolf up, I see."

"I know there's some good in him and if he's willing to change himself, then you know, I'll help him all the way." Po replied.

"We applaud you for it, panda."

"Thanks."

"Looks like we'll accept your decision. We wish the best of luck for you." Croc said.

"Thanks."

"If you ever plan to make a visit to Gongmen City, look us up."

"Will do."

Both of them bowed to him and he bowed to them back as they left the palace and Zhong sighed heavily and said, "This is home for me."

Po walked behind him and he said, "So I guess you're sticking around?"

"Just as long as I can stick to my commitment, I'll be around."

"Awesome."

"Hey, Po."

"Yeah?"

Zhong smiled and said, "Thanks. You know, I never thought that you'd be the one to just leave everything behind in the past and I realize that everything I did was stupid and hurtful and you were the one to help me put the past behind me."

Po smiled and said, "Hey...the past doesn't matter anymore. What matters is who you are now."

"Thanks for helping me see that."

"You're welcome."

As Zhong went back to the Sacred tree, Tigress comes up behind him and she smiled at him and said, "At first, I didn't want to believe you could give him a chance, but now...you've always got ways to prove me wrong. Why is that so?"

"I think I believe that there is some good in him. He just has to find it within himself." Po answered.

"I'm actually glad you wanted to do that."

"Sometimes...a wolf deserves a second chance."

* * *

><p>And...that's the end! Thank you guys for the millions of crazy reviews I've gotten. I expected to get some higher reviews, but I didn't expect it to go that high. Thanks to my awesome friends; LTspade-Omega 7, son of wind, Joe 'Po' Navark, Tan-Tan Tanuki and everyone else...you know who you are...for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. I wanted to make a Wolf Boss fic because he's my favorite new character in Kung Fu Panda 2. Kinda hated the fact that he got killed in the sequel by Shen and I refused to believe that he's dead. There are many few fics about him and I hope with this one, it can get a cult following for more Wolf Boss fics more so than PoTigress fics. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it.

For my new story: this will have you on the edge of your seat. The new title is 'A Tiger Cub's Horrifying Secret.' It tells about Musaki's new cousin, Max (you may remember him from my previous fic 'Dark Side of the Moon') where he's living a new life with Musaki's cousins, but someone from the past threatens to get in the way of his new life and his mom comes back from him...to make his life more miserable. Not gonna say much about his bio mom, but let's just say that Max's bio mom is a mental perv. You might know what that means. Dark memories from his early childhood floods through his mind and his fear that his mom might actually kill Max. Also, Max has a phobia of his own kind: tigers. It's up to Musaki to protect him and will the Five, Po and Shifu be able to do so? If you have any suggestions for this story, send me a message and I'll be sure to follow those. I'll make it and post it within a week or two. Until then, Animation Universe 2005 is out!


End file.
